The Black Rose Curse
by Silver Sere-Chan
Summary: -Finished- When Princess Serena gets cursed as a baby, Queen Serenity leaves her on Earth in hopes of having Serena escape the curse. But there are too many opsticals for the curse to go away... -Small revison of Prologue made-
1. Prologue

The Black Rose Curse  
  
By Princess Serena  
  
Prologue  
  
Hello everyone! Well, this is my first fan fic I actually hope to get done. I have many ideas for fan fics, but never have completed them. If you e- mail me with good comments, I will keep on writing.  
  
My e-mail is VanillaChick32@yahoo.com, by the way. This story is a bit like Sleeping Beauty, but not totally, if any of you wanted to know. Well, enough of my babbling. On to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters, blah, blah, and blah. Oh! Except the ones I make up.  
  
***  
  
Queen Serenity smiled down at her new and beautiful daughter. She put her down in the cradle and walked over to her husband, King Tranquility. She linked arms with him, then turned to her subjects.  
  
"My fellow subjects," she started, and silence swept over the room. "I am pleased to announce that you now have a princess, Princess Serenity!" The crowd cheered at the mention of the name. The queen smiled. "I'm pleased to announce that she is the heir to the moon throne, the one and only heir. So, please, continue celebrating in her name!" The crowd cheered once again and soon redeemed their chit chat.  
  
The queen and king walked over to the cradle and watched their precious, beautiful child. Serenity looked up at the crowd, their smiles warming her heart.  
  
Suddenly, the lights dimmed and a chill ran through the room. Queen Serenity stood protectively next to her baby while Tranquility stood in front of both of them.  
  
The room grew silent, and a black cloud formed over head. A figure soon began to take shape. It was a woman, with cold, red eyes and very pale skin. Her hair was long and had the color that reminded you of death. A long, dark purple gown clung to her skin like a second skin, but flared out from the knees on. Her blood red lips curled into a mocking smile. "Oh, isn't this nice. A celebration for the little princess. Oh, one question. Why wasn't I invited?" He voice seemed to be coated in ice.  
  
"You know why, Metallica. You know you're not allowed on the Moon. You belong on your planet. You chose it," the queen snapped, glaring at her.  
  
Her smile diminished slightly. "Oh, my dear, dear queen. Why do you speak to me in that evil tone? We're friends, remember?" Her voice dripped with mock sweetness.  
  
"We WERE friends, Metallica, but you tried to attack my kingdom, and I exiled you from here. Now go!"  
  
Metallica frowned. "I will go, but before I do, I will give one thing to your precious princess. Here's my gift to her!" Metallic sent a beam of dark energy at the princess.  
  
The beam hit in a dark flash, and all that was heard was a scream. The next thing that was seen was the king lying on the ground in front of the cradle. The princess was crying hysterically, along with the Queen. Serenity stooped down next to her dead husband and held onto him, rocking back and forth. Tears streamed down her perfect face and a sob racked her body.  
  
Metallica smiled. "Well, instead of killing the princess, I killed the king! That's good enough for me!" She turned around, about to leave, but got a different idea. "Or maybe it's not..." she said to herself thoughtfully." She flew above the wailing princess, the same mocking smile adorning her thin lips. "Your majesty," she started and bowed mockingly. "I have a gift for you. On your seventeenth birthday, you must experience true love's first kiss." As she said this, a dark cloud formed in her hands and grew as she spoke. "If you don't, or experience it before your seventeenth birthday, you will be led into the rose gardens. You will prick your finger on the thorn of a black rose..."  
  
Only now did the Queen realize what was happening. "No! Don't!"  
  
"...and die!" The cloud formed into a big, black ball of evil energy. Metallica smiled and shot it at the princess. It engulfed the tiny baby and the subjects could no longer hear her crying.  
  
Queen Serenity jumped up just as the princess reappeared again, crying and wailing harder and louder than before. She picked the little one up and held her close, tears streaming out of her crystalline eyes.  
  
Metallica laughed evilly, happy for what she had done.  
  
The queen of Mars came up and took the infant from the Serenity, as if reading her mind and knowing what she was about to do.  
  
Queen Serenity took out her moon scepter and mounted the crystal in its spot. Metallica seemed amused by what she was doing, thinking nothing of it. The queen held the scepter up toward the sky and shouted, "Moon Crystal Power!" A white light shone from the crystal and filled the room.  
  
Queen Metallica screamed. "What is this energy?!" She screamed again, and then exploded into sparkling dust. Her spirit still remained a black cloud, and so did her evil, glaring, red eyes. She made and an awful sound- a high pitched screech, almost- and flew through Queen Serenity's body.  
  
Serenity let out a yell and fell to the ground, appearing weak. The queen of Mars rushed next to her holding the baby and stooped down next to the Queen. Serenity took her daughter and held her tight as her friend supported her. "I will take you somewhere where she can't find you, and you'll be safe," she whispered to Serena. "I promise."  
  
***  
  
Two days later, the queen stood in front of the 'Planet Portal.' Her two advisers, Luna and Artimis (Luna a black cat and Artimis and white one) stood behind her.  
  
"Are you sure about this, my queen? You know what dangers there are on Earth," Luna stated worriedly.  
  
The queen turned around and looked down at the worried faces of the two cats. "Yes, I am positive. I fear that Earth is the only place safe enough for Serena." Serenity looked down at the baby in her arms, wrapped up in a pink blanket.  
  
The two cats nodded. "Have a safe trip," Artemis wished.  
  
Serenity nodded and turned to the portal. She stepped inside and pressed the 'Earth' button. In a second, she disappeared and reappeared on Earth.  
  
Serenity looked around, not knowing where to leave her. She remembered hearing about how nice the queen of Earth was, so she decided to leave her somewhere near the palace.  
  
She walked around eventually ended up in the Earther palace' garden. She spun around heard voices, then hid behind a rose bush nearby. The people got closer and she could make out the figures of a small boy and an older woman, maybe a little older than Serenity.  
  
The woman was speaking. "Endymion, you know-"  
  
The younger boy cut in, "Mama, call me Darien. All my friends do!"  
  
The woman sighed. "All right, DARIEN." The boy smiled at the name, and the woman continued on, "You know you're not suppose to come out here alone at night. It's dangerous!"  
  
"But Mama, I saw-"  
  
"I don't care what you saw. If your father finds out, he'll be furious! Now, let's go back to bed before he comes out."  
  
Serenity realized that the small boy was the prince, only about two or three years old. She came to conclusion that the older woman must have been the Queen.  
  
Serenity sighed, wondering where to leave her darling child. She looked down, and then remembered something. Serena's forehead! It had the crescent moon mark of the moon Kingdom family! She had to cover it up somehow. She touched little Serena's forehead and it disappeared. It would only reappear on her eighteenth birthday, when she would be safe. Or whenever Serenity decided for it to appear.  
  
Serenity stood up and walked into the back of the palace, the servants' quarters. She put up the hood of her cloak over her long, silver hair, and opened the door. A girl about twenty years old with long, wavy, brown hair looked up. "Who's there?" she asked, a hint of fright in her voice. She got up from her chair and tried to see who the person under the hood was.  
  
Serenity cleared her throat. "I am not here to harm you. I'm here to ask you a favor."  
  
The woman looked skeptical, but swallowed and nodded. "Yes?"  
  
Serenity walked up to her slowly. "I want you to take care of my baby. Her name is Serena." She handed the baby to the woman.  
  
The woman nodded again. "But, who are you? And why won't you take care of her yourself?"  
  
Serenity looked away. "I'm trying to save her." She turned at started to leave. When she was at the door, she turned around to face the woman once more. "Don't speak of our meeting to anyone. If anyone asks, tell them you found her on your door step."  
  
With those last words, she left the castle and transported back to the moon, leaving her only child on Earth with a woman she didn't even know.  
  
***  
  
Yay! I finished the prologue! Hope you liked it! E-mail me and let me know what you think: VanillaChick32@yahoo.com  
  
xoxo Sere (that's the nickname my friends call me) ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1

The Black Rose Curse  
  
By Princess Serena Chapter 1  
  
Hey! I'm back! Hope you liked the Prologue. Here's  
  
Chapter 1! E-mail me at VanillaChick32@yahoo.com.  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters, except the ones I make up, if I do make any up.  
  
***  
  
Around six in the morning, Ilene woke up. She sat up in her bed and looked around. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched. Then she got up, ready to work.  
  
As she was putting her hair up in a ponytail, a baby cry came from the corner of the room. The baby! Ilene ran over to the old, ratty cradle and picked Serena up. I can't believe I forgot all about her! Good thing Susan had her baby recently and bought a cradle from a peasant.  
  
Ilene walked over to a cabinet and took out a bottle. She picked up the pitcher and poured milk into the bottle. After she filled the bottle, she set the pitcher down and sat in a rocking chair, rocking back and forth and feeding the baby.  
  
In the other room, she heard someone get up. A girl about 21 years of age walked out. She had red hair that ended in the middle of her back, and bright, blue, amazing eyes. She yawned and walked over to Ilene. "Hey. Thanks for feeding my. wait, that's not my baby." Ilene looked up at her. "No, she's not, Susan. I. heard a noise in the back last night and went to see what it was. It was her," she gestured to Serena, "and I decided to take her in."  
  
Susan nodded. "What'd you name her?"  
  
"Serena."  
  
"That's a very pretty name."  
  
Ilene nodded, still thinking about the woman that she met last night. Who was she? What was she trying to save her baby from?  
  
Susan yawned. "Well, I have to go get Susan. Do you think you'd be able to work today? I could take care of her, if you want. Molly and Serena could play together!"  
  
Ilene smiled. "That would be great! Thank you so much."  
  
***  
  
Ilene hurried through the castle to the laundry room, carrying a big basket. She bumps into something and the basket flips over and lands on her head, the laundry falling on the floor. She lifts the basket from her head and looks at the person she bumped into. "Oh! I'm so sorry my prince!" She stands up and bows, then starts picking up the laundry.  
  
Darien chuckles. He starts helping pick up the laundry.  
  
Ilene looks at Darien. "So, where were you going in a hurry?"  
  
Darien smiled. "I'm going to go see Susan! I want to play with her baby!"  
  
Ilene giggled as she finished picking up the laundry. She stood up and looks down at him. "While you're there, play with the baby I found outside last night." She smiled and walked away, toward the laundry room.  
  
***  
  
Darien watched the servant hurry away. He smiled to himself. Now I get two babies to play with! When they grow older, they'll be close to my age! Then we can do stuff outside! This is so cool!  
  
Darien continued down the corridor and to the servants quarters. He knocked on an oak door toward the end of the hallway and heard a voice inside. "Come in!"  
  
Darien opened the oak door and walked inside. "Hello, Susan!" Susan was feeding her baby.  
  
Susan looked up and smiled. "Hello, my prince." She bowed her head slightly. "There's a new playmate in the room next door."  
  
Darien smiled. "Thank you!" He walked into the room and saw a baby lying on the floor, kicking her feet and giggling. She had a head full of golden hair, and there was something about this one he liked a lot.  
  
He poked his head into the next room for a second. "What her name?"  
  
"Serena." Susan smiled.  
  
"Serena," he repeated, letting the name sink in. "That's cool. How old is she?"  
  
"Ilene told me that she took her to the doctor and the doctor said she was about 2 days old, but that was last night. So she would be 3 days old."  
  
"So she was born on," he counted, "June 30th?"  
  
Susan shrugged. "That's what I'm guessing."  
  
Darien nodded and walked back into the room. He sat on the floor next to Serena, watching her entertain herself.  
  
He turned Serena toward him and she looked up  
  
at him with big, blue eyes. She sat there, just staring up and him and him staring down at him. All of a sudden, a gold crescent moon flashed on her forehead for a second.  
  
Darien blinked, not sure of what he saw. He picked her up slightly and dragged her into the room where Susan was. Darien set Serena down on the floor next to him and looked up at Susan. "Where did Ilene find her?"  
  
Susan shifted Molly in her arms and looked down at the little prince. "She said she found her outside the door last night around 2 in the morning."  
  
Darien blinked. "What was she doing up that late?" "She said she felt something was going to happen, so she stayed up. And I guess she was right." Susan shrugged and put the bottle on the side table next to her. She stood up and held Molly. She walks into the other room and lays her in the cradle. She walks back out and puts on her old sun hat. "Molly's sleeping. I'm just going to be outside milking the cow. Tell me if she wakes up, ok?"  
  
Darien gave her a thumbs up. "You've got it!" Darien watched as the red head left the room and closed the door. He looked back down at the little baby in front of him. Her eyes were half closed and the carpet under his mouth was all wet. (AN: yeah, I know. It's gross, but that's what baby's do! I got my resources from my friend, you know who you are! ^_-) Darien smiled at his new little friend. I'm drawn to this little baby, and I don't know why.  
  
Darien shook his head, getting rid of the image of the crescent moon that appeared on her head a little while ago. Who was she? How'd she get here? Why didn't her mother want her? And why did that crescent moon appear on her head?  
  
***  
  
Ilene walked into the laundry room and smiled at the woman across the room. "Hello, Tamara."  
  
The blonde looked up and smiled. "Hello, Ilene."  
  
Ilene walked over to Tamara and put the laundry basket right next to her on a wooden table. She sighed. "I have to go talk to the King and Queen."  
  
Tamara looked up, a slightly confused look on her face. "Why?" Ilene sighed again. "It's a long story. But to make it short, I found a baby outside last night, and I need to know what job she's to do when she gets old enough."  
  
Tamara nodded and looked back down at her work. "Oh. Interesting. What's her name?"  
  
"Serena. I have no idea where she came from and why she was at my door at 2 in the morning."  
  
"Oh, well, you'd better go. I need some help here." Tamara winked at Ilene and Ilene smiled.  
  
Ilene walked out of the laundry room and headed down the castle corridor toward the throne room. As she walked, she passed many paintings of the little prince with his mother and father, and his relatives. She also saw many paintings of flowers and scenery.  
  
She turned the corner and saw the throne room, the guards guarding the door. Ilene approached them and cleared her throat. "I would please like to talk to the King and Queen about a new child in the servants quarters."  
  
The guards nodded and opened the door. One of the guards whispered to another, and nodded. The guard inside walked up the long, red carpet to the throne. As she neared them, she could hear them laughing and talking.  
  
The guard walked in front of Ilene and stopped in front of the steps up to the throne. The king and queen quieted down and looked at the guard. "This servant would like to speak to you about a new baby in the servant's quarters."  
  
The king nodded. "You are dismissed." The guard left and closed the door. Ilene bowed to the king and queen. "Your majesties." She stood up and continued. "The is a new baby girl in the servant's quarters and-"  
  
The queen cut in. "Is this you baby?"  
  
"No, your majesty. I-" Ilene stopped, wondering whether she should tell the king and queen about the woman last night at her door. She told Ilene not to, but this is the king and queen we're talking about! But, would it really matter how she came upon this baby anyway? All that mattered at the moment was that the infant was here, and she would have to work in the castle, or she would be thrown out on the street. "I found her outside of my door last night at 2 in the morning."  
  
The king nodded. "Go on."  
  
"Well, your majesty, I was wondering where she should work when she is older."  
  
The couple whispered and then nodded. The looked up at Ilene. The king spoke, "When the prince grows older, he will, of course, need clothes. We are short on tailors and were wondering if she could learn how to sew, and then make clothes for the prince and other servants around the castle. So maybe she could sew clothes." The royal couple smiled at her.  
  
Ilene bowed. "Yes, of course, you majesties. Thank you for your time. I appreciate it." Ilene bowed one more time before turning on her heel and walking out of the room.  
  
Well, Ilene thought, Serena will have to learn how to sew. Susan can teach her, since she is a tailor.  
  
Ilene smiled to herself, happy that she had a child to take care of. It's what she always wanted. She walked down the hallway, thinking about this as she skipped back to laundry room.  
  
***  
  
Whew! One chapter down! I hope you liked it! E-mail me with your comments and suggestions! If you have any story ideas, e-mail them to me and they just might end up in my story! ^_- Thanks for reading!  
  
VanillaChick32@yahoo.com  
  
Love ya! ¤~Sere~¤ 


	3. Chapter 2

The Black Rose Curse  
By Princess Serena  
Chapter 2  
  
Hi! I'm back! Hope you liked Chapter 1, and I'm   
back with Chapter 2! Hope you like it! E-mail me   
with your comments! VanillaChick32@yahoo.com.   
Thankies!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the   
characters, blah, blah, blah, but I own the   
characters that I make up.   
  
***  
  
Darien looked out the window of the classroom   
filled with his teacher's monotonous voice. He   
watched the sun rays light up the dark classroom   
and the glass dance in the wind. He sighed, wishing   
he was out there instead of in this boring,   
pointless hall.  
  
Darien chewed on the end of his pen, thinking.   
'I wonder what ever happened to that little kid I   
used to baby-sit before my parents insisted on me   
learning from the "Halls of Terror."' He chuckled at   
the thought.  
  
"Is there something funny about how life on the   
planets came to pass?" his teacher asked in a stern   
voice.  
  
Darien shot around and looked at his teacher's   
cold, green eyes. He rolled his eyes. 'His voice   
isn't so monotonous, now.' "No, Sir Robert."  
  
"Then please answer the question."  
  
Darien blinked. "Uh… 865 BC?"  
  
Sir Robert arched a thick, brown eyebrow.   
"That's the name of the Queen who started the   
Silver Millennium?"  
  
His classmates broke in laughter and Darien's   
face turned a light crimson. Sir Robert sighed.   
"Darien, you're 15. Can't you start to be a little   
more serious and pay attention instead of day   
dreaming every single day?" The noble shook his   
head and walked up to the front of the room.  
  
Darien cleared his throat and got the class's   
attention. "Why do we have to learn about the   
Silver Millennium anyway? It's not like we're apart   
of it. The Queen of the Silver Millennium doesn't   
like Earth, so we're not. I don't see why we have   
to learn about something we're never going to be   
apart of."  
  
Sir Robert nodded in thought, and the class   
looked at him with hopeful eyes. "I teach it to you   
because it's part of the history I have to   
teach. If you want to learn something different, go   
ask the King and Queen. I'm still teaching it as   
long as I have to." The class groaned and Darien   
joined them.   
  
He sighed and looked out the window again,   
watching the tiny creatures of Earth wondering   
around the rose gardens. He thought the girl again.   
'I wonder how she's doing, and what she looks like...'  
  
***  
  
A golden-headed girl sat in the corner of a   
small room in the servants' quarters. She worked   
the needle through the blue cloth and pulled it   
through, dragging the black string with the needle.   
Her tiny hands repeated this pattern over and over   
again, pulling more of the material together.  
She sighed. "Almost done." Her voice was like   
twinkling bells in the silent night.   
  
She knotted the thread and ripped the remaining   
string off the needle. She set the extra thread and   
the needle on the table beside her and held up a   
newly finished blue, silk shirt. It had been made   
for special occasions, such as balls and parties.   
  
The girl stood up and turned into another room.   
She walked over to a wooden dresser and pulled out   
matching dark blue, suede pants. She laid then out   
on the bed next to her and smiled to herself.   
"Perfect."  
  
"Serena!" A woman about early 30's late 20's   
bursted into the room. "The Queen want the Prince's   
new outfit in his room by the time he gets back   
from his teachings! And that's going to be very   
soon!"  
  
The golden-locked girl looked up as a woman   
with long brown hair ran into the room. "No   
problem. Just finished." She scooped up the blue   
material and dashed out of the room towards the   
Prince's chambers.  
  
***  
  
The Prince walked down the corridor toward his   
quarters. He sighed, glad that the history lesson   
was over.   
  
He continued down the hallway, very close to   
her room. His mood changed when he remembered the   
party his family was holding later that night. He   
sighed again. "Why? Why do my parents have to be so   
fond of parties and balls?" He shook his head and   
turned to open the door to his room.  
  
In that second, he felt something slam into him   
and fall onto the floor. He looked down and saw a   
girl with the most unusual hairstyle.  
  
The girl looked up for one moment before   
gathering herself together and standing up. Her   
head was bowed to him. "I am so sorry, your   
highness. I should have been watching where I was   
going. I was just in a rush to get here and give   
you the new clothes I have sewn together for your   
party later tonight that I wasn't watching where I   
was going. Please, forgive me."  
  
The prince grinned slightly down at the girl.   
"No need to apologize, milady. If you were flying   
down the corridor at me, I should have caught you.   
And please, don't bow to me, milady."  
  
The girl lifted her head and looked up at him.   
Her eyes were the brightest blues he has ever seen,   
her lips like two flattened cherries. Her hair was   
as if gold was spun into thread and put atop her   
head. She nodded, her locks bouncing along with her   
head. "Yes, anything, your highness. And, may I   
tell you with all my respect, please do not call me   
'lady,' for I am no lady. I am only a mere servant   
that has been lucky to be in the presence of the   
Prince."  
  
"If that is what you think. But I can not see   
why a beautiful creature like you is a 'mere   
servant.' And you shouldn't hide your beauty by   
bowing your head."  
  
The girl blushed and nodded at the Prince.  
  
"May I ask what name has graced this angel?"  
  
The blonde's face turned a darker pink.   
"Serena."  
"Ah. Almost as beautiful as yourself." He   
smiled at her. "Now, what has brought you to fall   
into my presence? And I really do mean fall."  
  
Serena giggled. "I have just finished your   
tunic for tonight. The Queen requests that you wear   
it, although I don't see why since she hasn't seen   
anything done by me yet."  
  
Darien nodded. "I see. But why wouldn't she   
want me to wear it? I am sure that you have done   
wonderfully on it."  
  
Serena's face was now a very dark crimson.   
"Maybe. I think I have done ok, but I've seen   
better, and, in my opinion, the color is too dark   
for me." She held out the material to reveal a   
folded button-down-the-chest shirt. Underneath were   
pants of the same color. The shirt was the finest   
silk and the pants were the softest suede.  
  
Darien took the outfit. "I think it is   
wonderful. Although, I must disagree with you, the   
color is fine for me. I do not wear light colors   
that often. Dark colors match my hair."  
  
Serena smiled. "Maybe you just haven't found   
the right light color, yet."  
  
Darien smiled, amused by this girl. "What part   
of the castle do you live, and who do you live   
with?"  
  
"I live in the eastern part of the castle. My   
mother is Ilene."  
  
Darien's eyes widened. "Your mother is Ilene?"  
  
Serena started panicking. "Is there something   
wrong, my lord?"  
Darien shook his head. "Not at all." He smiled.   
"You probably don't remember me, but I used to   
baby-sit you. Ah! I remember now! Serena!" He   
laughed. "You had the biggest ball of hair one your   
head when you were little!" He laughed again.  
  
Serena giggled. "That is funny, I agree, but as   
you said, I do not remember you."  
  
Darien smiled. "Well, I am glad that I have met   
you again, Serena. And I do hope that I see you   
again sometime. You are most amusing and   
delighting, and I enjoy spending time with you." He   
smiled again. "I am sorry to leave you, but I must   
go. I shall dress in this piece of work and walk   
down to my mother's tedious party." He smiled, yet   
again.  
  
Serena giggled. "I guess I wouldn't know how   
tedious it is, since I've never been to one. But I   
will be helping to serve supper later tonight. So   
maybe we will see each other, but I will understand   
if you would not want to talk to me, since I am a   
mere servant while you are the Prince of Earth."  
  
Darien shook his head. "I would never want to   
not talk to you. I am very sorry, but I must go. I   
do hope that I see you later tonight." He smiled   
and turned the doorknob on his door and walked into   
his room, and Serena turned and headed back to the   
servants' area of the castle.  
  
***  
  
Serena skipped back to her quarters, humming a   
tune happily. As she hummed and skipped, she   
imagined herself dancing in the Prince's arms. His   
raven-colored hair falling into his deep blue eyes,   
and muscular arms holding her petite body.  
  
Serena shook her head. 'What are you thinking,   
Serena? He's a prince, and you're a servant. That   
would never happen.' She rid her mind of that   
thought and walked into her room. She plopped   
herself down in a chair and sighed, enjoying the   
comfort.  
  
"Don't get comfortable, Serena. The cook wants   
us down in the kitchen in half an hour. She wants   
to explain the order of the foods we need to bring   
out tonight."  
  
Serena looked up and saw her best friend,   
Molly, dressed in a black dress. It was a plain   
black dress; short sleeves, v-neck, and it ended   
right at her knees. "What's with the dress?"  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! The Queen had these made   
for all the servants serving at the ball tonight.   
She said that she didn't want us to stand out or   
distract the guests." Molly pushed a strand of her   
red hair behind her ear. "I have one for you, too."   
Molly walked into the room she came out of and   
Serena followed.  
  
Molly walked over her small cot with woolen   
blankets piled on top of it and picked up a black   
dress similar to Molly's. Molly handed it to Serena   
and Serena held it up to her shoulders. Of course,   
it was a little bit smaller than Molly's dress,   
since Serena had a smaller waist and bust than   
Molly. Serena smiled at her best friend. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime." Molly smiled back at her. "Well, I'm   
going to go down to the kitchen early. I want to   
talk to the cook about something." The red head   
walked out of the room and closed the door.   
  
Serena quickly changed into her dress and stood   
in front of a dirty mirror. It had a small mahogany   
frame, one of the corners was falling off, and the   
wood was almost cracked throughout the whole frame.   
She let down her hair and combed through it with a   
wooden comb her mother had made a long time ago.   
She then put her hair up in her usual style, two   
buns on either side with a ponytail trailing from   
each bun.  
  
She fixed her dress and smiled at her   
reflection. She thought the dress actually looked   
ok on her. Then she thought of Darien. 'I hope I   
see him at the party tonight. Maybe he'll even say   
hi! I hope he does.' She shook her head. 'What are   
you thinking? He's a prince! A prince! And not just   
any prince, the Prince of Earth!' She sighed.  
  
She walked out of the sleeping room and into   
the kitchen/sitting room. She looked up at an old,   
rusty, metal clock. It read 5:35 PM. "Oh my   
goodness! I'm late again! This isn't good!" She ran   
out of the room, slamming the oak door behind her   
and sprinted down the hallway.  
  
***  
  
The prince walked into his room and leaned   
against the door. He smiled. "Wow, that girl is too   
much. She's like a fallen angel." He looked down at   
the blue material the girl had made for him. He   
walked over to his bed and laid it out. "Whoa, I   
can't even see the stitches! Wow."  
  
He picked up the outfit and neatly folded it   
over his arm. Her walked to the bathroom and closed   
the door to get ready.  
  
***  
  
Serena ran into the royal kitchen and skidded   
up to the crowd around the main cook. Everyone   
turned and looked at her.  
  
The chef walked up to her. "Late? I told   
everyone to be here at 5:30." The chef had brown   
hair up in a ponytail and green eyes. She was   
wearing a green apron that tide around her neck and   
then again on her waste. She smiled. "But it's ok.   
I just started."   
  
The girl turned around and walked into the   
center of the circle again. She stood up on a stool   
so everyone could see her. "Like I had said before,   
my name is Lita. I am not the official chef of the   
palace, but I am substituting for the main chef,   
Randy (AN: That's for you, Mandy! ^_-), since he   
can not attend this important feast. The king has   
also enjoyed Juptitarian (AN: Pronounced 'Joo-pit-  
tar-ee-an') delicacies."  
  
Serena stood next to Molly and Molly gave   
Serena a mocking smile. Serena rolled her eyes and   
whispered to her friend, "Shut up." Molly just   
smiled back at her.  
  
Lita continued. "No one is to speak to anyone   
Lord or Lady of importance, unless you are spoken   
to. You must not draw attention to yourself. If any   
of you are clumsy, try not to be tonight. If you   
spill or drop something, clean it up immediately.   
If you spill or drop something on someone and it   
ruins their shirt, pants, dress, etc, offer a new   
one. We have plenty back here for any emergencies.   
Do not serve any of the animals. Do not taste any   
of the food. Any leftovers will be given to us, so   
don't take anything ahead of time.  
  
"Now for the food. We will first be serving a   
soup made from my special recipe. It will consist   
of chicken broth, carrots, strips of chicken, corn,   
  
peas, celery, and tiny cooked piece of dough. About   
5 people will walk around the dining table pouring   
the soup into the Lords' and Ladies' bowls. The   
next course will be fried fish from Saturn. Once   
again, about 5 people will walk around serving the   
fish. The 3rd course will be Neptunian roasted   
pheasant. This we will only put on the dining   
table. The people will be free to serve themselves   
and take as much as they like without having to   
wait to be served. Some side dishes will be mashed   
potatoes and warm Venusion bread with butter from   
Mars. The dessert will have many foods: an apple   
pie from Pluto, a cherry pie, lemon pastries from   
Uranus, and blueberry muffins from Mercury. The   
drink that will be served through this dinner will   
be a special wine that what very hard to get. The   
Moon has agreed to send us some Ver wine. For those   
who are not familiar with this wine, it is a very   
expensive wine, which costs 500,000 Earthen dollars   
(AN: just like American dollars). It is the color   
of silver, and if it spills on something, that   
place will sparkle for life. Please try not to   
spill it on anything."   
  
Lita looked down at her green watch. "Ok. We   
have to get started. The feast will start in an   
hour, and we still have to cook a lot of things.   
Now, I'm going to split everyone up in different   
groups. The groups will be doing different things."   
She started splitting the girls and guys up into   
different groups.  
  
Serena smiled at Molly. "We're in the same   
group."  
  
Molly smiled back and her. "I'm glad. I was   
afraid we would get separated. Neither of us has   
done this before, so we'll be able to help each   
other now."  
  
Lita walked up to Serena and Molly's group.   
"Ok. This group will be cooking, and then serving.   
I will choose who will serve what and cook what."   
Lita walked around the group examining them. Then   
she pointed to Molly, Serena, and two other girls.   
"You four will serve. You will start out with   
pouring the wine, and then serving the meals. If I   
need it, I will ask more servants to serve with   
you." Lita winked, then turned on her heel and made   
her way to the next group.  
  
Serena smiled dreamily. 'Maybe I'll see the   
Prince.'  
  
Molly nudged Serena. "Hello? Are you ok? You   
got all dreamy."  
  
Serena blinked. "What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She   
smiled weakly.  
  
Molly eyed her friend. "Did you meet any guy   
recently?"  
  
Serena blinked again. "What? You think I met a   
guy? Me? Little Serena? Ha! No way!" She laughed   
nervously.  
  
The red head shook her head, her crimson locks   
bouncing on her shoulders. "Whatever you say."  
  
Serena sighed as Lita stepped up onto the stool   
again. "Ok people! Let's get to work!"  
***  
  
^_^ I hope everyone liked that chapter. It's longer   
than the last couple of chapters, so I hope that   
fills your requests. ^_^ Be back soon! 


	4. Chapter 3

The Black Rose Curse  
Chapter 3  
  
Hey! I'm back with chapter 3! I hoped you liked all   
the other chapters, too. Don't forget to send the   
e-mails! VanillaChick32@yahoo.com But please, no   
flames. Thanks!  
  
***  
  
Serena stared down at the boiling soup as she   
stirred it. The wooden spoon was covered in broth   
up to the middle of the stem. The vegetables and   
chicken strips swirled around in a circle as she   
stirred.  
  
Serena stared into space as she thought of him.   
Darien. The prince. 'Maybe I'll see him. Oh, I hope   
I'll see him. I want to see him.' She stared   
blankly at the soup in deep thought. 'Wait, why do   
I want to see him? It's not like I really know him.   
For all I know, he could be a heartless jerk who   
only cares about his appearance.' Although she said   
these things, the back of her mind doubted her.   
'Then why was he so nice to me?'  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and snapped out   
of her trance. She looked back to see Lita smiling   
down at her.  
  
"Don't let the soup burn or get cold. Keep   
stirring and try to stay down here on Earth." She   
smiled again and winked, then turned around and   
started walking through the kitchen checking out   
everybody else's cooking.  
  
Serena turned back around and stirred the soup.   
She sighed and whispered to herself, "If I don't   
like him, then why am I always thinking of him?"   
She shook her head. "I'm so confused."  
  
Molly nudged Serena. "Confused about what?"  
  
She snapped her head up and looked up at Molly   
cooking some potatoes. "Oh Molly! I didn't see you!   
Um... about... um... why we have... um... pieces of   
dough in the... uh... soup, when we're serving bread."   
She smiled shakily.   
  
Molly eyed her blonde friend. "Serena, you've   
been acting weird all night. Is something up? Is   
something wrong?"  
  
Serena smiled at her friend, glad that she was   
so caring. "I'm fine, really. I was just thinking.   
I like doing that. I get to sort out my thoughts.   
No worries!" She smiled again.  
  
Molly smiled. "Ok. I just wanted to make sure."   
She turned back to her potatoes that were boiling   
in a pot and took them out. She started mashing   
them with a spoon.  
  
***  
  
The Earth prince walked into the room and   
looked at all the guests. 'Whoa. I thought mother   
said she was inviting a few friends.' He sighed and   
watched his mother and father talk to the guests.  
  
Darien walked over to a small table on the side   
and poured himself a glass of crystal clear water.   
He stood against a light golden painted wall and   
sipped his water. Many girls tried to get his   
attention, but he just pretended he didn't see   
them.  
  
A little while later, Queen Isabelle walked   
over to her son smiling at him. "Ah, my son. How   
are you?" The queen smiled and hugged her raven-  
haired son. The queen pulled away and looked at   
him. "I have someone I want you to meet."  
  
Darien looked at his mother. "Who, Mother?"  
  
The Queen smiled. "She's a maiden that lives   
toward the end of town. Her name is Lady Beryl.   
She's a very charming girl. She's your age, too.   
Unfortunately, her mother and father died when she   
was 4 years old. Her mother died of a terrible   
disease, and her father in an attempted killing of   
his dear friend." The queen sighed. "It's so sad,   
and I'm even surprised she's survived through life   
and still is very sweet."  
  
Darien rolled his eyes. His mother was always   
trying to play matchmaker, but he never liked any   
of the girls. They were either gold-diggers, or   
just plain annoying and trying too hard to please   
him. 'Jeez, Mother. Will you give it up already?'  
  
The queen smiled. "She's right over there," the   
brown-haired queen said. She pointed to a girl with   
a dark blue dress on. The dress hugged her waist   
and chest, then poofed out at the waist and flowed   
down. Her hair was an auburn color and was very   
long. It was let down for the night and ended a   
little below her waist. Her skin was pale, and her   
blood red lips curved up in a thin smile as she   
talked to another girl with short red hair. Her   
black eyes sparkled as she talked and listened to   
the other girl speak.  
  
The prince looked at her. 'Well, she seems   
normal,' the prince thought. 'Maybe she'll be-' his   
mother tugging at his sleeve cut off his thought.   
He looked at her. "Yeah?"  
  
Queen Isabelle smiled. "Come on, I want you to   
meet her, and please be nice and formal this time."  
  
"When was I ever not nice or formal?"  
  
"When you met that girl Ashley. You totally   
ignored her, and you didn't even kiss her hand like   
you were supposed to. You made her feel really   
bad."  
  
Darien rolled his eyes. "Mother, she was really   
boring and wasn't even talking!"  
  
"How would you know? You weren't listening."   
Queen Isabelle giggled.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes again. "Ok, fine. But,   
do I really have to kiss her hand?"  
  
"Yes, you do. We want her to feel welcome   
here."  
  
The raven-haired prince sighed. "Ok, whatever.   
But do I have to sit next to her during dinner?"  
  
"Well, if you don't want to…"  
  
"And I don't," he cut in.  
  
"Alright, alright," the queen agreed. "But she   
is at least sitting at our end of the table."  
  
"Fine," Darien answered, annoyed.  
  
"Ok. Now that that's settled, I want you to   
talk to her." The brunette queen grabbed the   
prince's arm and started to drag him across the   
white marble floor.  
  
As Darien was pulled across the room, he could   
see Lady Beryl glancing at him, and then looking   
back at her friend and talking to her. 'Well,' he   
thought. 'I bet she's trying to pretend not to   
notice me. Heh, it's not working though. I know she   
notices me.'  
  
As the mother dragged her son across the dining   
room, Lady Beryl whispered to her friend and then   
smiled at her. The girl smiled back and walked   
away.  
  
Finally, the prince and queen stopped in front   
of the Lady. Darien bowed to her, and she curtsied   
to Queen Isabelle and Prince Edymion.  
  
Queen Isabelle smiled at the Lady. "Ah, Lady   
Beryl. How nice to see you again! This," the queen   
pushed Darien forward, "is my son, Prince Endymion,   
as I've told you about."  
  
The Earth prince glared at his mother then   
looked at Lady Beryl. Her took her hand in his and   
gave her his most charming smile. "Lady Beryl. It's   
a pleasure to meet you." He bent down and lightly   
kissed her pale hand. Her fingernails were regular   
length and painted dark blue to match her dress.  
  
Darien let go of her hand and stood up. She   
smiled at him, her cheeks were a light crimson   
color. Darien grinned at her and thought, 'Jeez,   
when are the servants gonna serve the food? I'm   
hungry, plus I really don't want to talk to this   
girl. She gives me the creeps.'   
  
Darien shivered at Lady Beryl looked up at him.   
"Is something wrong?" she asked. Her voice was   
slightly deep and it was as if she could blow ice   
out of her mouth.  
  
Darien forced a smiled to form on his face.   
"Oh, nothing. I'm just slightly chilled… and   
hungry."  
  
Lady Beryl giggled. Her giggle was low pitched,   
too. "Yes, me too. I wonder what we are having."  
  
"I think we're having a soup and meat and stuff   
like that. The chef had to cancel at the last   
minute and they had to hire a replacement. I heard   
she's really great at making food. Then again, most   
of all the Jupitarians are. I never doubt their   
food."  
  
The Lady nodded in thought. "Yes, but you never   
know. I would make sure I knew the chef first   
before they cook for us."  
  
"My mother and father have spoken to her, and   
they said she seems nice." Darien blinked, and then   
remembered something. 'When did my mother leave? I   
never saw her leave. Where on Earth did she go   
anyway.' He rolled his eyes at himself. 'Stupid,   
Darien. She probably went off to talk to more   
guests or something.'  
  
"Uh... Prince Endymion?" Lady Beryl looked up at   
him, her head tilted to the side.  
  
Darien shook his head. "Yeah?"  
  
"Um... I think we are sitting down."  
  
Darien looked up and saw the other nobles   
starting to sit down. "Oh, ok." He turned his   
attention back to Lady Beryl. "Well, it was nice   
meeting you, Lady Beryl." He bowed to her, and she   
curtsied.  
  
"I do hope I see you again sometime again in   
the future." She smiled. "Perhaps, after we eat, we   
might be able to dance to a song or two."  
  
"Maybe..." the prince answered. He bowed again as   
she curtsied, and the two went off to their seats.  
  
***  
  
A couple minutes later, Lita stood up on the   
stool and faced the kitchen. "Quiet people!   
Please!" The kitchen got quiet and all eyes were   
fixed on Lita. She continued, "Thank you. It is now   
6:30 and the guests are starting to file in. They   
will sit down at 7:00 and we will need to be out   
there to be ready to serve. I need the people who   
are stirring the soup," Lita paused and glanced at   
Serena, and continued, "to hurry up. When you're   
done, please turn off the heat and put the soup to   
the side. Put a lid on top to keep it warm. When   
the guests are ready, you will pour a bit in a big   
enough bowl to serve the people on your side, but   
also small enough that you can carry. Take a ladle   
and walk out to the room and start serving your   
portion of the guests." Lita looked down at her   
Jupitarian watch, and then at the crowd of   
servants. "Okay. We have 25 minutes. Please hurry."   
With that, she stepped off the stool and pushed it   
aside. The servants went back to what they were   
doing, and Lita examined everyone's work again.  
  
Serena turned around and continued to stir the   
soup, and started sorting her thoughts out again.   
'Maybe what I'm thinking is normal. Maybe it's just   
a stage. Maybe I'm feeling a little lonely that I   
long for a friend, and maybe he's so nice that I   
want him to be my friend.'  
  
Before she could finish her thoughts, Lita   
interrupted her. "That's good. You can take the pot   
off the heat and put it to the side. Then put a lid   
on it. After you do that, then you can day dream."   
She smiled a winked, then walked away.  
  
Serena watched as Lita glided down the kitchen   
floor, and then back up to the front. Serena then   
turned back to the pot. She turned off the heat and   
moved the soup to the side. She reached over the   
counter and grabbed the metal lid, then set it atop   
the pot of still-boiling soup.  
  
Serena turned around and leaned against the   
counter edge. Her blue eyes scanned over all the   
servants cooking and preparing. Then her eyes   
landed on Lita standing by the door to the dining   
room, leaning against the wall and chewing on her   
green-painted fingernails. Serena smiled at her and   
walked over.  
  
As Serena approached, Lita's green eyes looked   
up at her. Her hand with half-chewed green   
fingernails fell to her side and she stood up,   
instead of leaning against the wall. "May I help   
you?"  
  
"I just came over to say hi. You looked   
lonely." Serena smiled. "And nervous."  
  
Lita sighed, giving in. "Yeah, I'm nervous... a   
lot. This is my first time cooking for the royalty   
of Earth. I'm just hoping they like the food, and   
everything else..."  
  
Serena giggled. "Calm down, it will be ok. I   
promise. I'm sure they'll like your cooking. They   
wouldn't have replaced the sick chef with you if   
they didn't think they wouldn't like your cooking?   
Besides, I heard what we were going to serve, and   
this is different, and everything sounds delicious.   
I'm sure you have exquisite taste, and the food   
looks totally wicked." She smiled and winked at   
Lita.  
  
Serena could see Lita's shoulders rest and her   
body loosen up. Lita smiled at this sweet, blonde   
girl. "Thank you. I'm not as nervous now. You've   
helped thanks. By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Serena."  
  
"Wow. You have a beautiful name. I'm sure I've   
heard that name somewhere, but I don't remember   
where." Lita bit her lip in thought. "Well, anyway,   
I'm Lita. I live of the planet Jupiter."  
  
Serena smiled. "I know. You told us."  
  
"Oh yeah! I did, didn't I? But, wait. I didn't   
tell you I lived on Jupiter, did I?"  
  
Serena shrugged. "You must have. I wouldn't be   
able to know any other way, since I don't think   
I've seen you anytime in my life. I'm never left   
Earth, I don't think."  
  
Lita furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "How   
can you not know if you've left Earth?"  
  
Serena sighed. "My guardian, Ilene, told me   
that she found me on her door step in the middle of   
the night. So, basically, I really don't know what   
planet I'm from, who I am, or who my birth mother   
is."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask such a   
personal question. I didn't know…"  
  
Serena blew it off. "It's ok. It doesn't   
matter. I don't really care, as long as I'm happy   
here." She smiled.  
  
Lita let out a sigh of relief. "Ok. That's   
good. I don't want to make anyone mad or anything."  
  
Serena smiled. "I wouldn't get mad at you for   
that."  
  
Lita shrugged. "You never know." The brunette   
looked down at her watch again and then back up at   
Serena. "Ok. It's 5 of. We'd better get ready."   
Lita pulled out the stool she was standing on   
before, and stood up on it. "People!" she yelled.   
Everyone dropped what they were doing and looked up   
at the chef. "Ok. We have 5 minutes. I want you all   
to get in the groups you I assigned you, and if   
you're pouring the wine, then get in the front of   
the line. If you're serving the soup, then please   
do as I told you before and line up behind the wine   
servers."  
  
The boys, girls, men, and women lined up   
according to their groups. Serena ran over to the   
pit of soup she cooked and poured it in a large   
wooden bowl. She grabbed her metal ladle and got   
behind Molly in the line.  
  
Molly turned around and smiled at Serena. "You   
ready, Serena?"  
  
Serena shifted the wooden bowl filled to her   
left arm and held the ladle in her right. "You   
bet!" She smiled back.  
  
The two girls smiled at each other one more   
time before turning around and watching Lita.  
  
Lita stood by the door chewing on her   
fingernails again. Then she caught Serena's eye and   
lets down her hand. She smiled and Serena smiled   
back.  
  
Two minutes later, a man with very short black   
hair and tan skin peeked his head through the door   
and whispered to Lita. Lita nodded and the man   
walked out. Lita turned to the line. "Ok," she said   
shakily. "That's our signal to go in. The group who   
is serving the wine, will you please walk out and   
start pouring the wine into the people's wine   
glasses, please? Only serve your section, though!"  
  
Lita nodded at the girl in the front of the   
line, and the line started moving and filing out   
into the dining hall. After the wine pourers were   
out, Lita stopped the boy who was holding a bowl   
filled with soup.  
  
The Jupitarian teen peeked out of the door   
and watched the servants fill the nobles' crystal,   
wine glasses. She started chewing on her fingernails   
again.  
  
Serena smiled and shook her head. She bit her   
lip and counted how many people were in line to   
keep herself busy until the wine servers came back.  
  
Molly looked back at her friend. "Serena, are   
you nervous?"  
  
Serena looked at Molly. "Why, of course not."   
She smiled and laughed nervously.  
  
Molly giggled. "It's ok if you are. I'm a bit   
nervous, too. I just really hope I don't mess up or   
anything. You know, trip or something."  
  
Serena nodded. "Yeah, me too." 'Serena, why are   
you lying to yourself? Your nervous about seeing   
the prince!'  
  
The wine servants started sauntering into the   
kitchen holding their almost empty glass pitchers.   
Lita nodded at the wine servers, telling them they   
did well. Lita then turned to the servant in the   
front and nodded for him to go out.  
  
The line started moving and Serena gripped onto   
her bowl. She started walking, and as she passed   
Lita, the two girls exchanged smiles.  
  
The soup servers entered the dining hall and   
started walking to their select spots where they   
were to serve.  
  
The room sparkled. Almost everything was in   
gold. The walls were painted a light gold, and the   
ceiling a darker gold. The chandeliers that hung   
off the ceiling were also golden. The floor was   
white marble with a tint of gold sparkles. Serena   
marveled at the whole set up of the glamorous room.   
  
She was so taken by the aura that she almost   
forgot what she was there for. She steadied herself   
and walked to her spot. She watched how the other   
servants served the soup, and then mimicked them.   
She soon realized that she was at the royalty end   
of the table. She gulped quietly and prayed to see   
the prince. She first started off with Kind Edward,   
who nodded and continued to talk to his wife, Queen   
Isabelle, who she served next. Serena then moved   
over to the other side of the table and stepped   
forward to serve in the next person's bowl. She   
dipped the ladle into the hot soup and took it out.   
She poured it into the fine china bowl. When she   
bent down to pour the second ladle full, she   
realized she was serving the prince!   
  
She started to pour the soup into the bowl when   
he whispered in her ear. "Thank you, Serena."   
  
She glanced at him and smiled, while he flashed   
his dazzling smile. She pulled back and continued   
down the side of the table with her cheeks rosy and   
a dazed smile on her face. 'Oh my Gods! He   
remembered me! I can't believe it!'  
  
Once she finished serving the soup, the bowl   
was almost empty. She walked back to the kitchen   
approximately the same time the other servants were   
done.  
  
She entered the kitchen filled with the aromas   
of the freshly cooked foods. She tried to hide her   
smile as best she could, but she was unsuccessful.   
Luckily, no one noticed. Everyone was too busy   
running around and Molly was still serving. She   
smiled again. 'I still can't believe he remembered   
me.'  
  
***  
  
Darien took a sip of his soup. The warm liquid   
filled his mouth. 'Mmm. This is good. I wonder if   
she made it...'  
  
Across the table, Lady Beryl sat a couple seats   
away from across from the prince. The Lady kept   
smiling at him, and Darien was getting quite   
annoyed. He turned to his mother.  
  
"Mother," he began. "You told me she wasn't   
going to sit at our side of the table. Then why is   
she?!"  
  
"Darien. You mustn't be so loud." The Queen   
glanced at Lady Beryl. "She might hear you, and   
then you might never have a chance with her."  
  
"Mother, I don't want a chance with her. Sure,   
she's nice, but she's not my type. If I'm going to   
marry someone, something has to click when I meet   
her. I don't feel anything around her. She,   
actually, kind of freaks me out."  
  
"Darien, she's a very nice girl. How can you   
say that?"  
  
Darien sighed. "You'll never understand." He   
looked back down at his soup and continued to eat.  
  
'Wow, this soup is really good. The chef did a   
great job. I have to be sure to tell him, or maybe   
even her, after the dinner,' Darien thought. He   
looked up again, only to see Lady Beryl smile at   
him again. He forced a smile onto his face and   
thought, 'This is going to be a long night.'  
  
***  
  
Serena sat on a counter watching the cooks on   
the other side on the kitchen. Most of the soup   
servers retired to their quarters for the night,   
but Serena decided to stay for moral support. Lita   
needed all she could get.  
  
Serena watched as the Jupitarian girl   
instructed a man on his cooking. Lita looked   
over and the two girls exchanged smiles.   
  
After Lita was done explaining to the man, she   
walked over to Serena and tossed her a roll. "Call   
it a gift." She smiled.  
  
Serena caught it and smiled back. "Thanks. You   
baked it yourself, right?"  
  
"Yep." Lita wiped her hands on her green apron   
and then looked up at Serena. "I want to say thank   
you. You made me feel more calm about this and you   
stayed here when you could have just as easily   
left. I barely even know you, and you still act as   
if I'm your best friend."  
  
"I-Is that bad?"  
  
"No, Of course not. I'm glad. I like having a   
friend. I never really met anyone my age."  
  
"Why? You seem like a really nice girl. Why   
wouldn't anyone want to meet you?"  
  
Lita sighed. "Well, it's for two reasons. One,   
I do a lot of martial arts, and I'm known as the   
tough girl around my planet. Many girls don't do   
that kind of stuff, so they're afraid that I'll be   
mean to them or something. The second reason is...   
that... well... I'm not really supposed to tell   
anyone this. It's kind of confidential... but..."  
  
"You don't have to tell if you don't want to,"   
Serena cut in.  
  
Lita shook her head. "No, it's ok. Just don't   
tell anyone, alright?"  
  
"Of course." She smiled.  
  
"Ok. Well, I'm the princess of Jupiter, and I'm   
always busy. I have all my classes to attend and   
talk to my parents about important stuff. I mean,   
one day I'm going to be the queen of Jupiter, and   
I'm 13 years old. My parents want me to be plenty   
ready for the tasks ahead of me. They want me to   
start early in my training for the ruling of my   
planet so I'll be ready. My parents started early,   
and everyone loves them. So they want me to be the   
same."  
  
"Oh, wow." Serena let the new information sink   
in. She never dreamed of meeting a princess, but   
here one was, standing right in front of her! "I'm   
sorry your life had to happen like that. But, in   
case you ever need someone to talk to or write to,   
I'm right here." She smiled.  
  
Lita looked at Serena thankfully. "Thank you so   
much."  
  
"No problem," Serena replied with a smile, and   
started to nibble on the roll Lita gave to her.  
  
"Well," Lita said, looking around the kitchen.   
"I think it's time to send the wine servers out for   
refills."  
  
Lita called the wine servers and they assembled   
into a line. Once the servers had their pitchers of   
wine and were settled down, Lita did a head count.   
As she got to the end of the line, her eyes   
widened. She turned to Serena and whispered to her.   
"Serena, we have a slight problem. We're missing a   
servant."  
  
Serena looked up and bit her lip. She put the   
roll down and jumped off the counter. "I'll fill in   
their place," she volunteered and dusted her dress   
off. She spotted an extra wine pitcher and filled   
it with wine, then turned around and smiled at   
Lita. "Is that ok?"  
  
Lita let out a sigh of relief. "You're a life   
savor. Thank you so much."  
  
"No problem," the blonde replied and joined the   
line of wine servers.  
  
Lita gave the sign to the first person in line,   
and the line filed out into the dining hall for the   
second time.  
  
Serena watched where everyone else was serving,   
and according to the information she collected, she   
was to serve at the same spot she had before. 'Oh   
my Gods! I get to see him more than once tonight! I   
can't believe it!'  
  
She poured the wine into the glasses as the   
other servants had done, and when she got the   
prince's glass, he, once again, whispered in her   
ear, "Thank you again, Lady Serena."  
  
Serena glanced at him, still pouring the wine,   
and whispered, "I am no Lady." She stopped pouring   
the wine, for the glass was full, and continued   
down the line of nobles.  
  
She was the second one to finish serving her   
section, and then she strolled back into kitchen.   
Serena looked at Lita and smiled, and then set her   
pitcher on a countertop.   
  
Lita smiled at Serena. "Thank you so much."  
  
"Anytime," she replied. But at the moment, only   
one thing was on her mind. The prince.  
  
***  
  
Ok! So that's chapter 3! I hope you like it. I   
kinda ended up at a writer's block at this time, so   
I decided to end the chapter and continue it in   
chapter 4. Besides, it was getting pretty long   
anyway. Don't forget to e-mail me and leave   
reviews! Thanks! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 4

The Black Rose Curse  
  
By Princess Serena Chapter 4  
  
Hey! I'm back with Chapter 4! I finally got rid of my writer's block, and decided to sit down and write before I lose the paper I wrote my ideas on. ^_^ I thank you all so very, very much for reading this far and for any of you who have given me positive feed back and ideas. Enough of my rambling, on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I am very sorry. I have forgotten to write my disclaimer in Chapter 3, so this will make up for it. I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters, manga, or anime show.  
  
***  
  
Serena sat on the counter, nibbling on a piece of bread Lita had given her earlier that evening. At the moment, it was 7:30 PM and the dinner was almost over. Lita was leaning against the counter Serena was sitting on, and they had been chatting through the whole dinner.  
  
"So what's it like on Jupiter?" Serena asked, deeply interested on the subject of other planets.  
  
"Oh, it's very nice. We have a flower there called the Jupal. It's an emerald green flower, and is only seen there. The royal gardens are covered in them," Lita replied, smiling.  
  
"Oh! And tell me about the palace!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"The palace is amazing. For as long as I've lived there, I'm still discovering new things. A lot of it is green, since it is our planet color. The floors are made of beautiful pearl stone, with a tint of green."  
  
"Oh! I would love to see it sometime! But, of course, I would never be able to. I'm too busy here."  
  
"Maybe you can sometime," Lita replied, with a sparkle in her emerald eyes.  
  
Serena's eyes lit up happily. "Really? I would love that!" She smiled happily.  
  
Lita returned the smile, then looked down at her watch. "Well, we should send the rest of the servants out to clean up. They should be done eating by now."  
  
Serena nodded. "Do you need me to go out with them?"  
  
"I don't think so. I think we have enough people."  
  
"Alright." The blonde smiled, and the brunette flashed her a smile as well.  
  
Lita walked away from the counter and started rounding up the people to send out to collect the desert dishes. 'She's so calm,' Serena thought, 'and strong. She told me she's won several contests in fighting at her home on Jupiter, and she's an awesome cook. I can't imagine how she manages to fit in all her training in cooking, martial arts, and her school studies. It's so amazing. I don't think I would ever be able to do something like that.'  
  
She stared at Lita as she continued to line up the servants. For the first time all night, Serena noticed her earrings. 'Oh! What pretty earrings! Pink roses! I would love to have a pair like them.' Lita sent the servants out, and the Jupitarian princess walked back over to Serena smiling.  
  
"I like your earrings," Serena complimented.  
  
"Oh! Thank you. I never wear any others," Lita replied. "I got them from my mother at birth, and got my ears pierced at 3. My mother wasn't sure if I should, but I wanted to wear them so badly."  
  
"That's cool. I wish I had something to remember my birth, or even a clue to my mother. But, I guess this is how my life ended up, and I have to learn to accept that."  
  
"I'm sorry it had to end up like this. I will try to help you as much as I can. I'll send out a notice on my planet asking if anyone had to give up their daughter on Earth."  
  
"Thank you. I'd really appreciate that," she replied, smiling weakly.  
  
***  
  
"Mother," the prince complained, "She's been staring and smiling at me the whole night! Why'd you have to invite her?"  
  
"Darien," the queen sighed and shook her head, her chestnut tresses bouncing around her shoulders. "She is a very nice girl. Just dance with her couple of times, and be nice to her. I'm sure you'll like her."  
  
"Mother," Darien scowled.  
  
"Darien," his father's deep voiced interfered. "Do as your mother says."  
  
Darien looked down at his half-empty plate and sighed. "Yes, Father." The dark haired prince picked up his silver fork and stabbed his cherry pie. He looked up at the gold clock on the wall above his father's head and sighed. 'Two hours and thirty minutes left.' He sighed again.  
  
The servants entered the dining hall from the kitchen and started to pick up the desert-filled plates. Darien craned his neck, looking for a certain golden-haired angel. Instead of finding her, his dark blue eyes landed on Lady Beryl. He groaned inwardly as she smiled at him. He politely returned the smile, but, of course, not out of his gratitude.  
  
He returned to staring at the marble plate once he didn't find his angel, and then at the cherry oak table as his plate was removed from his placed. He glanced up at the crowd, seeing that they were starting to ascend from their seats at the table. He heard the orchestra start playing their music, and people begin to dance.  
  
Darien sighed, seeing the Lady flash him a big smile, signalizing that she wanted to dance with him. He pretended not to see her, and stood up from his chair. As he walked away from the dinner table, he could hear his mom calling him back. He decided to pretend not to hear her as he made his way over to his blonde friend, Andrew, who was leaning against the wall, one arm propping him up as a girl leaned against the same wall, flirting with Andrew.  
  
"Hey, Andy," Darien said to the flittering Andrew.  
  
Andrew looks up at Darien and smiled. He stood up strait and put his arm down at his side. "Hey, Darien. I'd like you to meet Lady Jessica. She lives in the Ontovar's house in the northern part of this kingdom."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, my prince," the girl replied, pulling her periwinkle dress out to curtsy. The girl had light brown hair and deep brown eyes.  
  
'Yep, this is the kind of girl Andrew would go for,' Darien thought. "Please to meet you as well, Lady Jessica." He bowed respectfully.  
  
Andrew leaned toward his friend and whispered in his ear, "Don't steal my girl, Darien."  
  
Darien glanced over at the girl as she smiled at him. Darien grinned slightly, the turned to Andrew. "Well, I'll leave you two alone to talk about what you were talking about earlier." He bowed. "Sir Andrew, Lady Jessica."  
  
He walked away and sighed. 'So, now I've got to put up with Lady Beryl, right?' He asked himself? He sighs for about the billionth time that night, and walked around, greeting the other guests.  
  
As he left the fourth guest, Darien ran into his mother. "Oh! Mother!"  
  
"Darien! Lady Beryl is very desolate. She thinks that you are avoiding her."  
  
"I am," Darien replied smartly.  
  
"Darien!" His mother replied angrily. "I demand you to go over there," she pointed to where the Lady stood, "and ask her for a dance! Right now, young man!" Her brown eyes were fixed on her son filled with anger.  
  
Darien avoided his mother's eyes. "Fine," he gave in. He sighed and walked over to Lady Beryl, dreading every step on the marble floor.  
  
"Lady Beryl," the prince said, in his most charming voice. He took her hand and bowed, kissing his lightly. "May I have this dance?"  
  
"But of course, my prince," she replied happily, curtsying.  
  
Darien forced a smile onto his face, and took the Lady's hand and led her to the dance floor where all the other couples were dancing. He held his right hand on her waist firmly, and his left hand held hers. She rested her left hand on his shoulder.  
  
Darien groaned inwardly as the Lady smiled flirtatiously at him. He plastered a grin on his face, not wanting to be dancing with this girl.  
  
"I was beginning to think that you did not want to talk to me," she said sadly. "I was thinking that you were avoiding me. But if you were, you wouldn't be dancing with me, now would you?" Her blood red lips curved upward.  
  
"Um.yeah, I guess," he replied, the grin still adoring his features. 'I wouldn't be dancing with you if my mother hadn't forced me to.'  
  
He continued to dance with Lady Beryl, avoiding her dark eyes as much as possible. Once the dance ended, he let go of her waist and hand and bowed. "Thank you for giving me the pleasure of dancing with you, Lady Beryl. Now, since it is my princely duty, I must go and greet the guests I have not."  
  
She curtsied politely. "Thank you for asking me, Prince Endymion. I do hope we will be able to dance again, my prince." She rose up, smiling her usual flirtatious smile.  
  
"Yes, that would be nice," he replied, not really meaning it. He flashed her a smile, then turned on his heel and headed toward Andrew and his little "friend."  
  
As he approached them, Jessica smiled and Andrew furrowed his eyebrows, confused of what she was smiling about. He turned to see his dear friend walking toward him.  
  
"Hello, Lady Jessica. So nice to meet you again. Could you excuse Andrew and me for a quick moment?" He asked and pulled his friend away.  
  
"Darien! What are you doing? I was doing just fine with Jessica until you had to but in!" Andrew scowled.  
  
"Andrew, I need your help. That girl, Lady Beryl," Darien pointed to the girl with long auburn hair in a dark blue dress, and continued, "she keeps trying to flirt with me. My mother wants me to dance with her all night, and I can't do that! She freaks me out. She so cold." He shivered.  
  
His friend sighed. "Look, if you're that desperate, just say you don't feel well and leave."  
  
"My mother would never accept that. Believe me, I've tried."  
  
Andrew sighed again. "Well, I don't know what to tell-" He was cut off when he saw a man walk up to Jessica and kiss her on the cheek. "Hey! What are you doing?!" he screamed at the man.  
  
"Oh! Andrew!" Jessica replied to his reaction. "This is my fiancé, Peter." Jessica smiled, then turned to Peter. "Peter, I'd like you to meet my friend, Andrew."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sir Andrew," he said and help out his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Sir Peter," he replied coldly and shook his hand.  
  
"Well, Jessica, I think we should be going," Peter said as he turned to his love.  
  
"Yes, I am very tired." She turned to Andrew. "It was nice meeting you. I hope to see you again!" she exclaimed and smiled. She linked arms with her fiancé, and strolled away from a shocked Andrew.  
  
Darien pulled his hand away from his mouth and started laughing hysterically. Andrew glared at the prince. "Shut up!" he screamed and slapped his laughing friend on the back.  
  
Darien started coughing, but then returned to laughing. "If you don't shut up now," Darien's blonde friend threatened, "then I won't help you avoid your little friend. What was her name? Lady Beryl." Andrew crossed his arms and smiled victoriously.  
  
Darien shut his mouth. "O-ok. Will you really help me?"  
  
"Yeah, if you stop laughing."  
  
"Ok, ok. I stopped."  
  
Andrew sighed. "Alright. Now, we have to think of a plan. When your mother, father, or Lady Beryl come near you, walk away."  
  
Darien nodded. "Alright."  
  
"And you didn't think about that before?" Andrew asked sarcastically.  
  
Darien glared at his friend. "Well, I've got a lot of things on my mind right now?"  
  
"Like what? Or is it who?" Andrew asked his friend, eyeing him suspiciously, but playfully at the same time.  
  
The prince's face tinted a light crimson as he replied, "No."  
  
"Right." Andrew rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ok, look. There's this girl and she's really nice and sweet," he admitted.  
  
"Ok. So, why don't you tell your mother? Maybe she'll let you date her and stop shoving girls into your face."  
  
"Well, see, there's a problem," Darien said and stared at the floor.  
  
"And that would be." the blonde urged on, moving his hand in a circle to get out what Darien was saying.  
  
"Well, she's kinda. a. a servant." He bit his lip.  
  
"Ooh. And your parents wouldn't accept that?"  
  
The raven-head prince shook his head. "Nope." He looked up. "That's what I hate. My parents want me to marry a noble, but I don't want to!"  
  
"So let me get this strait," his best friend said putting one finger to his chin, thinking. "You like this servant girl, but you're afraid to tell your parents because you think they wouldn't approve?"  
  
Darien nodded solemnly, ducking his head.  
  
Andrew smiled mischievously. "Well, they don't have to know she's a servant girl."  
  
Darien looked up and at his friend cautiously. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
Andrew looked around to make sure no one was listening, then back to the prince. "Here's my plan."  
  
***  
  
Serena leaned against a cabinet, still sitting on the counter. Her eye lids were slowly drooping over her cerulean eyes.  
  
Lita stopped talking to a man and saw Serena. She walked over a tapped her on the shoulder. "Serena?"  
  
Serena jumped up and off the counter, landing on the floor. She looked up. "Yeah?"  
  
Lita laughed and helped her up. "You don't have to stay here. You can go to bed, you know."  
  
Serena yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She shook her head, her hair bouncing on top of her head. "No, it's ok. I want to stay here." She smiled weakly.  
  
Lita sighed. "If you want to, I guess."  
  
The blonde smiled. "Yep! I want to! And look." She walked over to a counter with no cabinet to lean on. "No I have nothing to lean on, so I can't fall asleep!" She smiled happily.  
  
The brunette laughed. "You're something else, Serena."  
  
Serena blinked. "I think that's a compliment."  
  
Lita laughed again. "Believe me, it is."  
  
***  
  
Darien frowned. "But what if she's caught? She'd be lying to the King and Queen. If she is caught, she could either be sentenced to the dungeons for life, or killed! I don't want that to happen."  
  
"Don't worry," his best friend assured him. "She won't get caught. We'll just have her avoid the King and Queen in the castle, which won't be hard to do."  
  
Darien shook his head. "I don't think so. I really don't want to. I mean, passing her off as a lady when she's not? I mean. I think she should be, but she's not. And I don't want to put her in any danger."  
  
Andrew crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Party pooper," he muttered disappointedly.  
  
The prince sighed and raked his fingers through his dark hair. "Look, if it makes you happy, then I'll try it once or twice, but that's it! And I might just ask my mom if I could let her come. But I'd have to find an excuse or something for her to come, like a reason for her to come," he suggested. "I just have to find something to let her come. Like, a talent or something. Ya know?"  
  
Andrew's eyes brightened up. "Does she play an instrument? If not, you can get someone to privately teach her or something. Your mother loves entertainment, right?"  
  
Darien nodded. "She loves music. Of course, she can't do anything herself music related for her life," he joked. "But she loves to watch other people."  
  
Andrew agreed. "Yeah, I've seen the way she looks at the musicians when they play. It's really funny some of the times." He chuckled at the thought.  
  
Darien sighed. "The problem is, will she do it, or if she does have a musical talent. But I'm sure she does. She pretty much perfect." Darien stared off into space thinking about Serena, the goddess of. the universe, probably.  
  
Andrew shook his head pitifully and slapped his hand of his daydreaming friend, waking him from his trance. "Dar, if I didn't know better, I think that girl had melted the layer of ice around your heart, and has gotten you to start falling for her."  
  
***  
  
Phew. Chapter 4 done. Hope it's no too short. I'm saving the next part for the next chapter. I just have to find time to start writing it. ^_^' I have a big project due on June 2nd, and I've barley started it. *sigh* I also have a French and math final towards the middle of June. It's so hard to fit all these things in. *sighs* Can't wait till summer. Until then...  
  
Luv ya all, ¤~Sere~¤ 


	6. Chapter 5

The Black Rose Curse  
  
Chapter 5 By Princess Serena  
  
Here's chapter 5! Hope you enjoy it! Good job and thanks for reading this far. I wanna recognize some people in this little blog here. First of all, I wanna thank Jbunny for the editor of my story. Thanks so much! I'd also like to thank Mandy for reading my story and giving me so much positive feedback. Thanks you, Dream, for accepting my story and posting it up on your site. I really appreciate it. And thank you, Serenity, Firelightz, Archangel Rhapsody and Usagi Usako Chiba for all of you reading my story on fanfiction.net and reviewing it. Thank you all so much!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. The only characters that I have the right to own are the ones I make up.  
  
***  
  
In the quiet kitchen lay a 12-year-old girl sprawled across a counter. Her long, golden hair was tangled with her legs and arms. Tiny parts, which had managed to escape the sleeping girl's arms, drifted off the counter.  
  
After Lita had sent out all the other servants, she turned around and saw Serena's sleeping figure and smiled. "You can stay awake, huh?" Lita sighed and started to clean up all of the dishes in the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
The prince stood on the right side of the ballroom door with a smile plastered on his face, and said goodbye as each guest left. His mother and father stood on the other side, doing the same thing, only they were enjoying it. Darien didn't know if his father was, but if he didn't, he sure could act like he did.  
  
Darien shook the hand of a tall, red haired man and his wife, and as the couple turned to the king and queen, he sighed. He glanced down the line of people talking and laughing, and then his dark blue eyes caught Lady Beryl talking with the same girl she was with earlier. He sighed again, and his mother eyed him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. 'Do all mothers know what their children are thinking? Or is it just mine?' Darien thought to himself miserably.  
  
The line moved and the prince bid farewell to more people. Then, unfortunately, Lady Beryl arrived. She walked up smiling her usual flirtatious smile and curtsied. She rose her head slightly so her dark, cold eyes met his. "My prince," she said in her deep voice. "I had a great time tonight and I hope that I will be able to see you again." She bowed her head to the floor again.  
  
'Yeah, well, I hope we don't,' he thought to himself while keeping his smile stuck on his face. "Well, maybe we'll see each other again sometime." He bowed respectfully.  
  
Lady Beryl rose to her feet, still smiling. "Yes, I'll be praying that we'll meet again."  
  
Darien nodded, still his smile. 'Jeez, will this girl ever give up?!'  
  
The raven-haired boy watched as the Lady turned to the king and queen. The queen smiled very happily and hugged her. Beryl hugged back lightly, and then bid her goodbye to them. As she walked out the door, Darien saw her wink at him. He sighed and looked to the golden-rimmed clock. 10:55. He looked back to the line of people. Some just left without even saying goodbye, for they were tired and didn't have time to.  
  
The prince finished up his duties, and then trudged over to a chair and plopped down in it. The king and queen followed, and rested against the back over the chair.  
  
The queen bent down and massaged her ankle. "Well," she stated tiredly. "That was quite fun. We must have another one sometime, don't you agree, Bryan?" (AN: I don't know if I had named the king before, so I am now.)  
  
The king rested his green sleeved arm on the back on the chair his wife was resting in, putting half of his weight on his arm. "I think we should wait a while before we have another one."  
  
The queen sighed. "I guess you're right," she replied, yawning. "It is a lot of work."  
  
The prince was not listening to a word his parents said. He was thinking about the servant girl, and the plan Andrew told him. His thoughts then drifted to how much he loathed Lady Beryl. Ok, not loathed, but disliked. The way she curved her thin, blood red lips into a smile, the way her black eyes looked at him, the way she spoke and flirted with him with her deep, cool, evil voice. Everything about her was evil, and he didn't like her at all.  
  
"Darien, dear?"  
  
"Huh?" he replied, snapping out of his trance.  
  
"Tch, you shouldn't respond like that," his mother scolded. "I makes you look uneducated."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Ok."  
  
The queen sighed. "I'm serious, Darien. Anyway, I want you to go and thank the chef in the kitchen, and tell them that the food was wonderful."  
  
"Sure. I was going to do that anyway," replied Darien, eager to get away from his party-and- education obsessed parents.  
  
The prince turned on his heel and walked rapidly away from the delighted king and queen, and over to the door of the kitchen. He pushed it open and walked in, his eyes searching for the chef.  
  
A girl with brown hair and a green apron on her waist walked up to him. "May I help you, sir?"  
  
Darien raised a dark eyebrow at the girl. Obviously she didn't know who he was, and he didn't want her to, so he didn't mention it. "Yes, please. I'm looking for the chef who made the wonderful dinner I had eaten earlier."  
  
The girl cleared her throat quietly. "I'm the chef."  
  
"YOU'RE the chef?"  
  
"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"  
  
Yep, she definitely didn't know who he was. "No, I was just surprised-"  
  
"Because I'm a girl?" she asked, eyeing him.  
  
"No, no. Because. you just look. young."  
  
"Oh, well, you shouldn't judge people on appearances."  
  
"Yeah, ok. Well, I came here to thank you for the delicious dinner I ate earlier this eve," Darien said politely.  
  
The girl was taken aback by his sudden hospitality. Her green eyes widen slightly out of surprise, and her thin eyebrows were raises slightly. "Oh. well. thank you."  
  
"No problem." The prince sighed inwardly, glad that she was returning the hospitality. "I don't think I caught your name."  
  
"Lita," the girl replied. "And yours?"  
  
"Prin. Darien," the prince said, catching himself before he said his title. Obviously, he didn't need to catch it, since Lita was already reacting.  
  
Her eyes widen so they looked like big, round, green orbs. "Oh my goodness." She backed up slightly and curtsied. "Please forgive me for my rudeness. I did not know. I'm very, very sorry. I didn't mean it. I just-"  
  
"Don't worry about it." He waved his hand in the air as if pushing it away. "You didn't know, and I'm not like my parents, wanting respect with everything."  
  
Lita let out a sigh of relief. "Ok. Thank you, prince," she said, still bowing her head.  
  
"You don't have to bow to me, or call me prince or any of that royal crud. I hate it. I hate being the prince, and being watched over all the time. I'm surprised my parents didn't send someone in here with me to 'watch over' me. They're so paranoid." He smiled at her.  
  
The girl giggled and glanced up at him to see if he was serious. Once she realized that he was, she lifted her head and returned the smile.  
  
Darien looked around at the kitchen, examining it, considering he had never seen it before. It was large, full of pots, pans, stoves, ovens, utensils, pitches, and many other tools used for cooking. He eyes then rested on a sleeping figure. The figure had long golden hair dripping off the counter top she was sleeping on, and a black dress which accented her figure perfectly.  
  
Lita followed his gaze and smiled. "Yeah, I've gotta go down to her room and have one of the other servants carry her down."  
  
"I'll do it. It's not much trouble. I'll do anything to get away from my parents." The prince chuckled lightly.  
  
"Are you sure? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I can get someone else-"  
  
"I'm positive," he cut in.  
  
"All right. If you insist. I've got to clean up, anyway. Thank you for saving me the trouble."  
  
He smiled then walked over to the sleeping figure, knowing it was Serena. He picked her up gently. To his surprise, she snuggled close to him, resting her head against his chest. He smiled down at her, admiring the angel in his arms. He walked out of the kitchen to the corridor.  
  
His black shoes echoed as they hit the gray stone floor. He and his goddess were alone, and he was happy. Alone in the castle with the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Was it possible? Could this be happening?  
  
The prince entered the servants' area and opened the wooden door of her room. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted to hold her forever. He strolled into the dark room, straining his eyes to get used to the dark. Once they did, he walked into the sleeping area of the room and noticed none of the other servants were there. He didn't care, though. He only cared about the angel in his arms. He set her down on a small cot and kneeled on the floor. He studied her, memorizing every little detail about her. Then, he bent down and gently kissed her on the cheek and stood up, smiling down at her. He turned on his heal and walked towards the door, turning one last time to see her. He smiled and left the room closing the door behind him quietly.  
  
Darien sauntered up the hallway towards his quarters gleefully. He didn't want to leave Serena, but he was happy he got to hold her.  
  
The prince entered his room, changed into his sleeping garments and laid down on his king size bed to sleep. That night, he dreamed of a certain goddess in his dreams, which made him not want to get up the next morning.  
  
***  
  
Serena smiled and snuggled closer to the source of the warmth. She was looking up at a beautiful woman with long silver hair and a man with golden hair like hers. She squealed playfully. Suddenly, everything around her darkened. She struggled to see why, but she could not. The warmth suddenly vanished and she was engulfed in a gray cloud and couldn't see. She tried calling for help, but her cries were not heard. The cold disappeared along with the cloud, but she still couldn't feel that warmth. She cried and wailed, calling for someone, anyone. The silver-haired woman held her and rocked her back and forth, trying to comfort her. She moved her head to see the person that had done this to her.  
  
Serena sat up in bed abruptly. Cold sweat clung to her face and neck. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Her legs did not support her, though, and she fell back onto the bed. She swallowed hard, shaking from the nightmare. It had started out so well, happiness filled her and it seemed to reflect on everyone around her. But then it disappeared and darkness engulfed her. A cold feeling swept through her and she couldn't see or feel anything. No one was there when she needed them.  
  
She tried standing up again and it worked. She walked shakily over to a cup and gripped it with her sweaty hand. She opened the back door and stepped outside, enjoying the breeze that blew past her. She walked slowly over to the well and filled the cup with water. The cool liquid felt good as it trickled down her throat. It was what she needed, after that frightening dream. It wasn't all she needed. She needed to talk to Molly about it. She could always confide in her.  
  
She dropped the cup and ran over to the door, bursting into the room. She skid over to the sleeping area of the room, but stopped suddenly when she realized no one was there. She swallowed and looked around at the empty cots. Where were they? She needed to talk to Molly NOW. Not tomorrow, not a week from now, NOW. But she wasn't here. No one was there and she started panicking. Hot tears pressed into her eyes out of fright from the dream and no one being there. Without warning, she collapsed onto the wooden floor and started sobbing. Fresh tears filled her eyes as old ones spilled out of her eyes and down her cheeks. She needed someone. She was afraid. No one was there. What happened to them? What was going to happen to her?  
  
She fell from her knees and onto her side. She curled up into a ball and hugged her sobbing self. The tears fell onto the brown floor and formed a puddle as more fell. Eventually, her sobbing subsided, but old tears still fell from her cheeks. She hugged herself more tightly, and closed her eyes. Soon enough, she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
***  
  
Next morning, blue birds sang joyfully and flowers danced in the breeze. Sunlight seeped through the windows of a room in the servants' quarters and landed on a figure lying on the floor of the room, sleeping.  
  
Serena slept peacefully while sprawled on the floor in the middle of the room. Sleep kept her until someone roused her.  
  
Serena turned on her back, just realizing that she was sleeping on the floor. She sat up abruptly and opened her eyes only to come face to face with Molly.  
  
Molly looked at her confused. "Why are you sleeping on the floor, Serena?"  
  
Serena blinked, trying to search for the answer herself. Then, everything came flooding back to her: the dream and how no one was there. "Molly," Serena began, "where were you last night?"  
  
"You didn't know? I was looking for you. Remember how I told you about the servants' party after we were done serving?"  
  
Serena blinked again, and then it hit her. Molly had told her about a servants' party after the serving. THAT'S where they were last night. "Oh my goodness! I forgot! I'm sorry. But. Molly. I need to talk to you."  
  
Molly nodded. "All right, Serena, but it might be a little more comfortable if you got up off the ground," Molly said and held out her hand for Serena to take.  
  
Serena accepted Molly's hand and stood up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and walked into the other room. She saw Ilene and Molly's mom left them each a piece of toast for breakfast and picked them up from the counter. She handed one to Molly and then the each sat in the two chairs.  
  
Serena told Molly about the dream, and about how she panicked when she didn't see anyone in the room. Molly's expressions showed worry and regret. Once Serena finished, Molly looked at Serena with painful eyes. "I'm sorry, Serena. I should've come back when I didn't see you at the party. I'm really, really sorry." Molly stared at the floor.  
  
"Oh, Molly," Serena said. "You don't have to be sorry. You didn't know. And besides, it was childish of me to act that way. And you know my memory. It's extremely short term. I just wanted to tell you, because I wanted to see what you think about the dream."  
  
"Well, since your past is a mystery to you, maybe you were having a dream about your past," Molly suggested.  
  
"But. why would something attack me? And it didn't seem like I was any younger."  
  
"Did you see yourself?"  
  
Serena shook her head. "No. I only saw from the eyes of the person. I was in a. a bed thing. and then someone picked me up. She was a woman with long silver hair. She was very beautiful."  
  
"Maybe that woman was your mom? And you're too big to be picked up by a woman. So maybe you were a baby or something," said Molly.  
  
"I dunno. All I know is that I was scared half to death, and I don't think I ever wanna have that dream again."  
  
"Well," Molly began again, "just think about it. It could be the only key to your past. Maybe that woman WAS your mother, and still is. Maybe someone did have a reason for attacking you. Maybe you have a more interesting past than what we thought." She looked up at the clock, then back at Serena. "I'd like to stay and talk more about this, but we both have work to do. We can talk about it later tonight. I promise, ok? See ya, Serena!" Molly opened the door and dashed out and down the hall.  
  
The blonde sighed. Maybe Molly was right. Maybe that WAS her mother in the dream. But why would anyone have a reason for attacking her? Could her mother really be evil and the person attacking her just trying to save something, or someone? Was this dream really the key to her past, like Molly said? Or was this just a weird nightmare that people get when they're feeling lonely?  
  
***  
  
Yay! Chapter 5 done! Wow! I can't believe I've gotten this far! I've never gotten this far in a fan fic before. I would always start writing a fan fic, but then never finish it. The farthest I've ever gotten (with an exception of this one) in a fan fic was chapter 3. I would always stop. But now that I have supporters, I can put more into and actually sit down and write, knowing people are waiting for the next part of the story. So I'm happy. I should have more time to write now. School's over, but I'm in 2 plays. One's about to end soon, so I should have a little more time to write. But be sure to e-mail me and encourage me! The more encouragement I get, the more I write! Thanks for reading!  
  
xoxo Sere 


	7. Chapter 6

I The Black Rose Curse By Princess Serena Chapter 6  
  
Yes, I know. You'd thought it'd be out earlier, but it's not. I'm in two plays, Annie and the Music Man. I have Music Man practice during the day and the Annie at night. Luckily, Annie is almost over. I bet that by the time I'm done this chapter, Annie will be over. Yay. It's been way too much. I'm been extremely tired. Anyway, I'd like to thank Usagi Usako Chiba for reviewing my story again on fanfiction.net. Thanks again! And thank you all for reading my story and for actually reading this far. ^_^ Now, on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I have no power whatsoever over the Sailor Moon characters.  
  
***  
  
Darien awoke the next morning under the luxury of the sunlight pouring in through the windows of the French doors. The prince lay there, enjoying the feeling of relaxation and the sun beating upon his body.  
  
He opened his eyes and remembered the past night's events. He smiled lightly to himself, and then he remembered what Andrew said. He frowned, not wanting to force Serena into doing something just to make HIM happy. Plus, he didn't want her to get in trouble. If anything, he didn't want to put her in any kind of danger.  
  
The prince sighed again and pressed his head into his pillow. He couldn't believe he was going to think this, or let this happen, but he was going to let fate decide. If it was meant to be, then it was. If not, then he'd have to live with it.  
  
But he was 15 years old! And his mother was getting antsy about him finding a girlfriend. She would always talk about how she met his father when she was 15, and he was 16, and then they got married when he was 19. The queen wanted to make sure the kingdom kept going on, since he didn't have any siblings, and she didn't want to have to force a wife on him, she was making him meet any lady she thought was nice. Unfortunately, he didn't share the same thoughts as his mother does on different women, which only makes his point clear that he had to do something about Serena. Anything, just to get her noticed by his mother. He just had to think. A plan. that's what he need. But what plan? He didn't know. It was a time to visit the guy of good advice, his best friend.  
  
***  
  
Serena skipped down the corridor of the castle to the throne room. The queen and king had called her down. Apparently, she had wanted to talk Serena about the outfit the prince wore the previous night. She smiled, pretty sure that she had like it.  
  
Her skipping slowed down to a sulking walk as she thought the opposite. What if she didn't like it? What if she hated it? What if she despised it so much that she was going to kick her out of the castle?  
  
Serena bit her lip as she neared the throne room. She swallowed hard and approached the guards. The guard on the left asked her what her business was with the king and queen, and she explained. The guards nodded and allowed her in.  
  
She walked down the red carpet to where the king and queen sat in their thrones. She gulped again and approached the king and queen. She bent down on one knee and bowed her head. "Your majesties," she managed to croak out. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
Serena's palms were sweaty due to nervousness, and her throat was dry. She swallowed again, trying to make the dry feeling go away. Unfortunately, it didn't.  
  
It seemed like forever, but the queen finally answered. "Yes, dear. I would like to talk to you about the outfit you made for my son last night."  
  
"Yes, your majesty," she answered hoarsely.  
  
"Well," the queen continued. "I thought you did a wonderful job. It was your first time, and I was very impressed."  
  
Serena was taken aback by her kind words. She liked it? She was impressed? She rejoiced inwardly and smiled slightly on the outside. She glanced up at the queen for a second, her head still bowed. "Th-thank you, your majesty." She slapped herself mentally for stuttering.  
  
"You're very welcome."  
  
Serena furrowed her eyebrows. She's never known the queen to act this away around a servant. Was she THAT impressed?  
  
"Anyway," the queen continued. "That's not the only reason I have brought you here. I am very sorry to say that a couple of my musicians quit, and I am looking for anyone who is musically talented. Since I hear very good things about you from other servants talking, I would like you to spread the word to people and servants around that for anyone musically talented to please come and see me at once for a job."  
  
Serena was surprised. People thought well of her? She never knew that. Well, obviously she didn't know that if she was surprised. But why did people think highly of her? Then she snapped out of her thought and nodded. "Yes, of-of course, your majesty." She slapped herself mentally again. 'Do I have to stutter so much?!' "I-I will send word right away." 'There I go again.'  
  
The queen smiled delightfully. Of course, Serena couldn't see it since her head was bowed and she was too afraid to look up. Still, Serena could sense the smile in her words. "Oh!" the queen exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"  
  
Serena glanced up at the ecstatic queen. "Of course, your majesty. It would never be a problem."  
  
"Thank you again, Serena."  
  
Serena was once again surprised. She almost stumbled backward. The queen knew HER name! Her name! "You are quite welcome, your majesty."  
  
The queen dismissed her and Serena stood up, her head still bowed. She turned around and a smile tugged at her lips. That's when she heard the queen say, "I can see why people think of you highly."  
  
Serena's smile widened and sauntered out the door.  
  
***  
  
Serena skipped down the hallway, very happy. She was so happy that she started singing a song to herself.  
  
'I wish I could ride on the shadows of clouds That drift across the hill; Over the meadow and out of sight They sweep so smooth and still. Over the daisy field they passed, And not a daisy stirred; They moved like chariots grand and slow,  
  
But never a sound was heard.'  
  
Serena continued to sing too loudly, not realizing that she had an audience.  
  
***  
  
Darien walked down the corridor towards the throne room where his mother had asked to see him. He rolled his eyes and thought, 'Probably about Lady Beryl. Oh, what joy.' He sighed and continued down the hall.  
  
That was until he heard something. Someone was singing, and it was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful he's ever heard. His eyes widened as he stopped and listened.  
  
'Over the daisy field they passed, And not a daisy stirred; They moved like chariots grand and slow, But never a sound was heard.'  
  
Darien jogged down the hall and turned the corner only to see a certain angel singing her heart. His heart skipped a beat. She had an AMAZING voice! Then a thought came to him. Since his mother had just lost her musicians, Serena could sing for her instead! His heart skipped another beat. Maybe it was meant to be!  
  
The prince followed her down the corridor and listened to her beautiful voice.  
  
'I wish I could ride on the shadows of clouds, Could ride till, the journey done, I'd find myself at the end of the world, Where the earth and the sky are one.'  
  
Darien then realized she was done her song and he snapped back out of the cloud. He clapped lightly and watched as she spun around quickly, her eyes wide as orbs.  
  
He watched amused as she struggled to talk. "Y-you heard me?"  
  
Darien nodded, smiling and saw her cheeks stain pink. "You have to sing for my mother," he suggested.  
  
Serena's eyes widened even more and she shook her head. "I-I can't sing."  
  
"I just heard you!" he replied. "You have an amazingly beautiful voice! I'm sure she would love to here you sing. It could be like a second job."  
  
Darien watched as the angel bit her lip in deep thought. Then she finally answered. "I really don't know. I was only singing out of my joy. I don't perform. I never had. I'm sure she'll want someone with experience-"  
  
Darien cut her off. "No, he just wants someone who is good. And you are better than good!" Darien sighed as he saw her doubtful look. "Ok. Listen. If I could ask you favor for the rest of my life, I would ask you to take up this job. Please, just try. If you don't like it, then you can quit. Please, just try it once," he pleaded.  
  
Serena sighed, still looking doubtful. But then she finally gave in. "Alright, but only because I'm doing a favor for you. And don't expect me to do it more than once, 'cause I probably won't."  
  
Darien's eyes brightened instantly. "Thank you! Now come on, you're coming down with me to my mother to sing for her so she can hear how wonderful you are." He grabbed her small hand, but immediately pulled away.  
  
He stared at her and she stared back. 'What was that?' As he grabbed her hand, he felt a shock. He didn't know what it was, but it startled him. This surprised him, and it looked like Serena noticed. He laughed nervously and took her hand again, and was relieved that he didn't feel it again. He jogged down the hall to throne room, pulling her with him.  
  
The guards saw him and opened the doors for the two to pass. Darien stopped running, but didn't let go of her hand. When his mother and father saw him, they smiled. The queen looked at Serena quizzically, but Darien gave her the look telling her that he'll explain everything.  
  
Once they were in front of them, Darien let go of her hand and bowed, and then watched as Serena knelt down on one knee and bowed her head. He smiled at her, then turned back to his mother and father. "Mother, Father," he began. "You told me you wanted to see me, but before we talk, I wanted to tell you about this girl, Serena."  
  
"I know who she is, Darien. I just talked to her not that long ago," his mother replied.  
  
"Oh, alright." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, as I was saying." he paused and pulled Serena up onto her feet. She looked startled, but stood up anyway, yet she kept her head bowed. Darien continued. "I was walking down the corridor to come here when I heard Serena singing joyfully. I thought her singing was so beautiful, and I knew that you just lost your musicians, so I thought maybe she could sing for you instead of having music with no words."  
  
The queen smiled delightedly then turned to Serena. "Serena, dear, why didn't you tell me that you could sing?"  
  
Darien could tell that Serena was nervous, but he didn't say anything. Serena answered, "Well, I never thought I could sing well. I just sang for fun." Her voice came out sounding slightly dry, out of nervousness, no doubt, yet he still loved how she talked.  
  
The queen smiled again. "Well, why don't you sing a little bit of a song, and then maybe you can sing for me again at a ball or party."  
  
Serena let out a small, almost inaudible, squeak of surprise, but nodded her head. She hesitated to sing.  
  
Queen Isabelle laughed lightly. "Go on. There is no need to be frightened." The king just smiled at Serena and nodded at her to go on and sing.  
  
Serena's face flushed slightly, and Darien nudged her, signaling for her to sing. And then she started with her wonderful voice.  
  
'I wish I could ride on the shadows of clouds  
  
That drift across the hill; Over the meadow and out of sight They sweep so smooth and still.'  
  
Darien listened to her beautiful voice, but then she stopped. He looked over at her and saw her looking up at the king and queen, yet still being respectful and bowing her head.  
  
Darien's mother and father looked taken by her voice. The queen smiled eagerly. "Oh! I love that song! Go on, dear! Keep singing!"  
  
Serena nodded and Darien turned his attention back to the singing angel.  
  
'Over the daisy field they passed, And not a daisy stirred; They moved like chariots grand and slow, But never a sound was heard. I wish I could ride on the shadows of clouds, Could ride till, the journey done, I'd find myself at the end of the world, Where the earth and the sky are one.'  
  
When Serena finished, the queen, king, and their son broke out in applause.  
  
"Oh! You have a wonderful voice!" the queen exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, very beautiful," the king agreed.  
  
Darien nodded, while a smile tugged at his lips. "I agree very strongly."  
  
"Oh, Serena! You must sing at one of our balls for us!"  
  
Darien saw Serena's head shoot up at the queen, but saw that she realized her "rudeness." Of course, he knew she wasn't being rude, but he thought it was sweet. He smiled inwardly, yet he didn't need to because he was already smiling outwardly.  
  
"Your majesty, I am very flattered that you think that I have a good voice," she replied, "but-"  
  
"Oh! You must sing! Please say you will! I promise I will get someone to play the music for you!" the queen interrupted her.  
  
The prince saw Serena blush more harshly. "Well," she croaked. "If you insist."  
  
"Oh, thank you dear! And please say you will sing that song!"  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Thank you again! I knew you would do it! You are so sweet! Thank you!" Queen Isabelle smiled happily.  
  
Serena smiled weakly and nodded again. "Thank you, your majesties, for giving me this. job."  
  
"Anything for a sweet girl with a beautiful voice!" the queen replied delightedly.  
  
Serena curtsied. "Thank you again, your majesties." With that, Darien watched as Serena left, slightly out of it. He chuckled lightly, then turned to his parents.  
  
He cleared his throat. "You wanted to see me about something?"  
  
The queen looked at her husband, then back to her son. "Yes, Darien. We." Darien watched her struggle to get the words out. She looked to her husband for help.  
  
The king spoke up. "Your mother and I were talking, and we decided to let Lady Beryl move into the castle in a couple of years."  
  
Darien jaw dropped. He felt like his jaw was on the floor. He was in great shock. Move in?! To the castle?! What were they getting at?! "What?!"  
  
"Well," his mother said. "Your father thinks that she's a nice girl, too. And we thought it might help out your relationship with her-"  
  
Darien cut it. "I don't want a relationship with her! I don't like her!"  
  
"Darien!" His father was now on his feet. "You will not speak to us in that tone!"  
  
Darien face was red from anger. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Now, Lady Beryl WILL move into the castle in a couple of years, and you WILL be nice to her. Is that understood?" his father roared.  
  
Darien nodded, his jaw tight and his fists clenched at his sides from frustration.  
  
King Bryan sat back down in his throne. "You are dismissed," she said dejectedly.  
  
Darien grunted and turned his back on them. He walked out of the door, extremely angered. Lady Beryl?! Moving in?! He'd have to do something about that. He had to think of a plan. Maybe he could suggest courting Serena. Maybe that would change their minds about letting Beryl move in, since they would know he fancied someone else.  
  
Darien sighed and stomped down the hallway back to his room.  
  
***  
  
Serena burst into the laundry room, causing a stir amongst the women. The blonde didn't care, though. She was trying to find Molly.  
  
Once Serena had spotted her, she dashed to her, almost knocking her down."  
  
"Oy! Serena! What's wrong?" her friend asked concerned.  
  
"Oh, Molly! There's nothing wrong," she replied. "It's just that..." She paused. "The queen wants me to sing at one of her balls!"  
  
Molly screamed. "Are you serious?!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh my gods, Serena!"  
  
The two girls jumped up and down excitedly. Then Molly asked, "What are you going to sing?"  
  
"'Cloud Shadows.' The queen loves that song, and so do I."  
  
Molly squealed again. "Oh! I love that song too! I have to see you sing it!"  
  
"Shh! Girls, people are going to come in here and yell at us! Keep it down!" a woman shushed them.  
  
The two best friends quieted down, they smiled widely at each other. "Oh, what are you going to wear? We have to find you something!" Molly exclaimed.  
  
"But... where?"  
  
"I dunno. We have to go into town someday. And you're gonna have to let me pick out your dress."  
  
Serena nodded. "Right, but maybe I should check with the queen on what I should wear."  
  
Molly nodded and stated that would be a good idea.  
  
"Oh! I can't wait!" Molly screeched.  
  
"Yes, but I'm a little nervous..."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that," Molly replied as if it didn't matter. "I'll help you practice."  
  
"You will? Thank you, Molly!" Serena exclaimed and leapt to her best friend and hugged her.  
  
Molly smiled brightly and hugged her back. "No problem!"  
  
***  
  
Serena ran down the hall early the next morning to find Molly, once again. She swung open the oak door and, not meaning to, startled Molly.  
  
"What's up? What's going on?" asked Molly.  
  
Serena squealed with glee. "You will NOT believe this!"  
  
"Serena, tell me! The suspense is KILLING me!" her friend urged on.  
  
Serena squealed again. "The queen..." She paused, watching Molly's face, then continued, "told me that you and I could take a day off to find a dress for me! And she said that you could come to the ball and see me, since you're my best friend, and that you'd be picking out a gown, too!"  
  
Molly screamed with delight! "Oh, my gods! I can't believe this!"  
  
"But wait!" Serena stopped her. "That's not all! She gave me money to go and buy the dresses! She said that we didn't have to pay for them!"  
  
By that time, both of the girls were screaming with happiness. Once they calmed themselves down, then got dressed in fairly decent clothes and set out to the town with a pocket full of gold coins.  
  
They entered the center of town, smiling happily. There were some many people with different things to do. People buying pottery, some buying flowers, some buying food, and some buying clothes. Of course, that probably wasn't the only reason people were here. That's only what Serena saw. The center of town seemed to go on forever. She didn't remember that last time she was here.  
  
Serena looked at Molly and they started discussing where they should go first. They decided to start at the beginning of the town and look dresses and accessories.  
  
Serena pointed out a store called "Velvet" that had a beautiful green dress in the display window. She pulled Molly inside, demanding that she try it on.  
  
She waited outside of a small room for Molly. When Molly came out she gasped. "Molly! That dress looks gorgeous on you!" Serena complimented.  
  
Molly spun around, the dress twirling with her. It was a dark green velvet dress. It had a high "princess" waist embroidered in gold. The sleeves were long and clung to her small arms. The rest of the dress flowed beautifully with her figure. "You really think so, Serena?" Molly asked, a little doubtful.  
  
"Yes! This is YOUR dress! We are marching up to the salesman and buying it RIGHT NOW," Serena insisted.  
  
Molly smiled widely and went back into the small room. She returned a little while later and the two of them paid for the dress. The man handed them a sack to put the dress in, and the two girls thanked him. They sauntered out into the sunlight again, this time looking for a dress for Serena.  
  
They visited various shops, but still hadn't found a dress for Serena. They took a short break to have lunch, then went back to looking around. In the mean time, they had found a necklace for Molly: a gold chain with a crystal teardrop charm.  
  
By the time is was 2:00, Serena was about to give up. "I dunno, Molly. I mean, if I haven't found a dress by now, maybe I'm just not meant to find a dress."  
  
"Aw, come on, Serena. We'll find one," Molly said encouragingly.  
  
Serena smiled weakly as Molly pulled her into a shop called "Silver Moon." "I like the name of the store," she said and giggled lightly.  
  
Molly smiled and pulled Serena over to the gowns department. Serena trudge next to her, staring in awe at all the gorgeous gowns.  
  
Just then, a woman with fluffy dark brown hair walked up to them smiling. She obviously worked there. "Hello," she said, her voice coated with sugar. "May I help you?"  
  
Serena watched as Molly took the opportunity to help her. "Yes," Molly replied. "My friend and I are looking for a dress for her." Molly pointed to Serena.  
  
"Ah, yes. Let me help." The woman glided over to a rack of dresses, then turned and looked at Serena. "Do you know your size?"  
  
"Er..." Serena stuttered. "Not really, sorry."  
  
"No problem," the woman replied sweetly. "By the way, my name's Amanda, if you need anything else." (AN: Just for you, Mandy! ^_^) Amanda nodded, studying Serena, trying to find out her size. "Yes, I believe that you might be a 5."  
  
Amanda walked over to the size 5 rack and turned around, studying Serena again. "Hmm..." she thought out loud. "A light blue, a silver, a sunlight yellow, a pink, hmm.... Any color would look good on you." She turned back to the gowns and picked out a bunch. "Try these on," Amanda instructed and pointed to a small room in the back, similar to the other store.  
  
Serena took the gowns and headed over to the dressing room to try them on. The woman had picked out a light blue dress, a red dress, a yellow dress, a white dress, and a silver dress for her to try on.  
  
She sighed, wishing it was easier than this. But, of course, it wasn't.  
  
***  
  
Darien muttered unhappily as he trudged through town with his best friend. His mother had made him pick up the dress she had ordered at "Silver Moon" again. But this time, he had brought Andrew along, which was a BIG mistake. All he was talking about was Jessica.  
  
"...and her eyes! Her eyes are sooooo beautiful. I could just stare in them forever. Her hair! Her hair is so soft and shiny. I mean, everything about her is-"  
  
"Andrew, just shut up about that girl, ok?" Darien interrupted him exasperatedly.  
  
"Oh, SORRY, Mister I'm-Pissed-Off-Because-My-Life-Isn't-Going-As- Planned-And-The-Girl-I-Like-Is-Out-Of-Reach-And-The-Annoying-Lady-Beryl-Is- Coming-To-Live-At-The-Castle-In-A-Few-Years." Andrew rolled his eyes.  
  
Darien sighed. "Well, I'm not Mister I-Try-And-Date-Every-Attractive- Girl-I-See-Even-If-I'm-Already-Dating-Another-Girl."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," was Andrew's reply.  
  
"Come on. That faster we pick up that dress, the faster we can get out of here," the prince said and pulled Andrew along.  
  
***  
  
Serena came out in the silver dress. She had tried on the others and neither of them appealed to her, even though Amanda and Molly like them. This one, however, seemed different. It had a thin transparent material with tiny silver sparkles in it over the silver material, making the whole dress seem to shine and sparkle. It had a tight bodice and waist, the same silver color under the transparent material. A medium-sized ribbon was wrapped around her waist (it, too, was silver and sparkly), and tied into a little bow in the back. All the fabric on the dress was made of silk, with an exception of the ribbon and transparent material, which was made of satin. The sleeves where short sleeved and it had a wide, oval neck, which would be good to wear a necklace to show off. She spun around twice, enjoying the feeling of it against her skin.  
  
"Serena! That's the dress! That's the one you ARE going to get!" Molly exclaimed.  
  
Serena smiled. "I was thinking the same thing."  
  
Amanda walked up, slightly out of breath. "Sorry, I have another customer up at the front. Have you made a decision?"  
  
Serena nodded and gesture with her hand to the dress she was wearing.  
  
Amanda beamed. "Great choice. I'll take the ones you don't want and you can come up to the front when you are ready." With that, the woman took the other dresses and zoomed off.  
  
Once Serena had taken off the dress and resumed to her old clothes, they made their way up to the front of the store to pay for the dress only to come face to face with the prince.  
  
***  
  
The prince stood at the front of the store, listening to Andrew ramble on about Lady Jessica again. The woman, who told the prince to address her by the name of Amanda, had gone to check on two other customers in the back of the store. He waited patiently until she finally came back, partly out of breath and holding 5 dresses in her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry it took me so long, your lordship," she said and put the dresses down on a spare chair. She turned around and smiled lightly. "How may I help you?"  
  
"My mother's dress, please?"  
  
"Oh, yes, of course! One second, your lordship, if you will." The woman hurried into the side room of the store, closed off by a tattered curtain.  
  
Darien sighed and waited. Once again, Andrew had started up again with his endless rambling. But, at that moment, a girl with long golden tresses strutted up to the front of the store, talking to another girl beside her. Darien's eyes widened and he smiled, realizing whom it was.  
  
Darien saw Serena notice him. She smiled lightly, and only then did he realize that she was holding some silver material in her arms. "What's that you have?" Darien asked, teasingly.  
  
"A-a dress for the next party the queen has," she replied, her head bowed slightly.  
  
The prince laughed. "I told you, you don't have to bow your head at me." He laughed again.  
  
Serena's head snapped up and she smiled. "Oh, right."  
  
"Do you have any jewelry for you to wear with that dress?" he asked, wanting to buy her something.... anything.  
  
By this time, he noticed Andrew had stopped yapping and was observing him and Serena very closely. Darien noticed that Andrew had realized this was the servant girl he had been talking about not that long ago.  
  
"Well, no... not really," Serena began. "But I'm about to use all my money on this dress and-"  
  
"I'll buy you something then!" Darien exclaimed. "You're gonna need a piece of jewelry with THAT dress."  
  
Darien saw Serena hesitate, then nod her head. "I guess, if you insist."  
  
"I do," Darien agreed. "I'll take you and your friend to the jeweler and you can each pick out a piece of jewelry."  
  
Darien saw Serena's friend's eyes lighten. She nudged Serena, and Serena smiled, then she turned to Darien. "Uh... Prince, this is my best friend, Molly."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, your highness." Molly bowed her head.  
  
Darien laughed. "Since your Serena's best friend, you don't have to bow to me." Then he turned to Serena. "Please, call me Darien." Darien felt Andrew nudge him hard in the back. The prince rolled his eyes and pulled Andrew forward. "Serena, Molly, this is Andrew, my best friend and a pain in the butt."  
  
Andrew punched Darien lightly and playfully in the arm, but Darien just laughed. "Andrew, this is Serena," he gestured to Serena. "And Molly," he gestured to Molly."  
  
"Please to meet you, Serena, Molly."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," the two girls chorused.  
  
At that point, Amanda came out with a dark red dress. She put it nicely in a sack and handed it to Darien. "Thank you for shopping at 'Silver Moon.' Please come again."  
  
Darien was amused by the woman's fake line. He chuckled lightly to himself and waited as Serena and Molly paid for the dress.  
  
The woman handed Serena her sack and repeated the same line, then went back in the closed off room.  
  
The prince, his best friend, and the two girls stepped out into the sunlight. Darien pointed across the street. "We'll go to that jeweler to get you girls something."  
  
Darien walked across the street with Andrew, Serena, and Molly following him. They walked into the shop named "Angel Tears," for its diamonds looked like angels had cried and humans had captured their tears.  
  
Darien smiled. He was going to be buying something for her, and then she'd always wear it, and then they'd fall madly in love with each other and live happily ever after.  
  
Darien shook his head. She was a friend! Not a girlfriend. Why had he been thinking these thoughts? He did not know, but he had to rid his mind of them, before they started completely taking over his whole brain.  
  
***  
  
Serena couldn't believe this. Everywhere she went the prince seemed to be there. Why? Why did she always see him? And why was he being nice to her, a mere servant? It just didn't make any sense. But she followed along with it. It was nice having royalty being nice to her.  
  
Not only was he being nice to her, he was buying her jewelry! Ok, not just her, but her and her best friend! And that was very hard to believe for some reason.  
  
She gaped at the store. She'd never seen so much gold and silver and gemstones in her life. They were so beautiful.  
  
"Pick whatever you like," she heard the prince say.  
  
Serena eyes widened even more. Whatever she liked? She liked everything! Of course, she couldn't ask for that, so she had to decide on one.  
  
Molly grabbed Serena's arm. "Come on, Serena! I'll help you pick out a necklace!" With that comment, Molly dragged Serena across the store, looking at the various pieces of jewelry. "Ooooh! Look at this one! No, this one! Wait! What about this one?"  
  
Serena laughed. "I'd pick out a bracelet since you've already got a necklace."  
  
Molly nodded thoughtfully. "Right," she replied, then hurried over to the bracelet section.  
  
Serena smiled and shook her head, then continued to look around at the necklaces. She didn't realize it, but the prince was standing right next to her as she admired every single piece of jewelry.  
  
"Found one, yet?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Nope. But, ya know, you don't have to do this."  
  
"But I want to. I insist."  
  
"You're being too nice to me. You're a prince, and I'm a servant. You didn't have to get me that singing job and you don't have to buy me anything. Besides, I didn't think royalty is suppose to talk to lesser-than- nobodies like me," Serena replied coldly.  
  
"Whoa. Don't get all icy on me," Darien said, taken aback. "Look, don't EVER think that. You're not a "lesser-than-nobody." At least, in my eyes you aren't. You're a sweet, kind girl that doesn't deserve to be a servant. You deserve much more. And I'm nice to you because I like you."  
  
"R-really?" Serena stuttered unbelievably.  
  
"Of course. Now, pick out a necklace and I'll buy it for you."  
  
Serena smiled happily. She jumped towards him and hugged him. To her surprise, he hugged her as well. She felt safe and warm in his arms. She didn't want to leave that comfort. But, of course, all good things must come to an end.  
  
They pulled apart, and Darien helped Serena pick out a necklace. Serena gasped when she saw one. It had a tiny, delicate silver chain. On the chain rested a diamond crescent moon charm. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life. She stared in awe at it, until she realized that a salesman was taking it and walking over to the front with Darien. Serena scurried over to them.  
  
Molly ran over as well, holding a gold bracelet. The prince took it, paid for the two items, then handed the small black velvet bags to their owners. "Here you go, ladies," the prince said formally.  
  
Serena giggled as she took the bag and walked out of the store with them.  
  
"I'm sure that necklace will look great with that dress you bought, which, by the way, may I see?" Darien asked, raising a thick, dark eyebrow.  
  
Serena shook her head, smiling lightly and mischievously. "Nope. You gotta wait."  
  
"Aww, come on, please?" the handsome prince asked, trying to use his charm to persuade her. But, to his despair, she resisted,  
  
"Nope. I said you had to wait until the next ball," she scolded.  
  
Darien let out a huff, crossed his arms, and made a pouty face like a child not getting what he wanted. Darien, however, could not hold this pose for long and broke out laughing.  
  
Serena giggled with him, when Andrew comment, "Ya know, that look suits you."  
  
Darien punched him playfully in the arm. "Ya know what Andrew? You.. you.." He paused, not being able to think of a suitable name for him.  
  
Andrew laughed, then turned to Serena. "So, you're gonna be at the next ball, huh? Where do you live?"  
  
"I'm. I'm a servant. in the castle," she replied meekly.  
  
"YOU?! YOU'RE a servant?!" Andrew exclaimed unbelievably. To Darien's surprise, he hadn't noticed that she was the servant he was talking about.  
  
Serena laughed nervously. "Y-yeah. Is that a problem, sir?"  
  
Andrew shook his head. "No! No, of course not. You just don't look like one. You or your friend, Molly."  
  
"Oh," she replied. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
Andrew nodded his head slowly. "I guess that is. I mean, I don't think anyone would WANT to look like a servant, and you're too pretty to be a servant."  
  
Darien nudged Andrew harshly in the back, physically telling him not to steal his girl.  
  
Serena blushed. "Th-thank you."  
  
Andrew waved his hand in the air as if blowing it away. "No problem. Just telling the truth."  
  
Darien cleared his throat. "So, Serena, what song are you going to be singing at the ball? That one you sang for my mother, or a different one?"  
  
"You sing? Oh! You must have a wonderful voice!" Andrew praised.  
  
Serena blushed. "Well, the prince and the queen think so."  
  
"Oh! She does!" Molly cut in. "Serena, please sing something for us? Pleeeease!"  
  
"Yeah, Serena," Andrew egged on. "I wanna hear you sing."  
  
"Look, if she doesn't want to sing, then she doesn't have to!" the prince said and sighed.  
  
"Thank you," Serena replied.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," the prince shot and icy glare at his best friend. "What song will you sing?"  
  
"Probably just that one I was singing earlier. Her majesty seemed to like it."  
  
"Oh, yes. That's a beautiful song," the prince cooed. "And it sounds beautiful in your voice.  
  
"What song is that?" Andrew asked curiously.  
  
"Cloud Shadows," she replied meekly while a blush stained her cheeks.  
  
"Ah. That's a song most girls would like," Andrew commented.  
  
"Yeah, ok, whatever," Molly replied to that and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Anyway," the prince said as they reached the castle gardens where the servant girls entered the town from. "I'm actually looking forward to another of my mother's balls, which is a first." He chuckled.  
  
Serena smiled. "You don't like them, you mean?"  
  
"Well, she throws them so continuously that they get quite boring. Plus she's always in my face about getting a girlfriend and what-not."  
  
"Oh, that must stink," the golden-headed girl replied quietly. 'So, he must have a girlfriend, right?' Serena thought. 'With all the matchmaking that his mother does, he must obviously have found someone that he finds attractive. That's only what a man looks for in a girl, right?'  
  
"It gets quite annoying, actually," the prince pointed out. "She finds girls that just aren't. just aren't for me," he finished.  
  
"Oh! So you don't have a girlfriend?" Serena asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh, no. Of course not. I'd never court a girl that my mother wants me to."  
  
"Oh. Well, that's good, I guess," Serena said, feeling much relieved. Serena turned around to Molly and said to her, "Molly, you can go back. I'll be there in a second."  
  
Molly nodded and headed back to the servants' quarters while Darien told the same thing to his friend. Once their best friends were out of sight, they turned to each other.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to say thank you so much for buying me this necklace. It's beautiful!" Serena said happily and leapt into his arms for a hug.  
  
Serena felt Darien hug her back tight. She took a deep breath in, memorizing his smell. 'Mmm.' she though. 'Roses and chocolate.'  
  
When they pulled away, Serena was very disappointed having to lose that sense of security around, but also happy to see him smiling.  
  
"I had a very fun day with you, Serena," the prince said, still smiling.  
  
Serena smiled back brightly. "And I with you. I'm very glad I got to see you again. And I must say I am looking forward to singing at the ball, my prince."  
  
"Darien," he said, correcting her. "And I will be looking forward to seeing you there, too, in that dress which I'm sure will make you look even more beautiful than you already are." With that, he flashed her one of his dazzling smiles. Then he took her hand in his and bowed, brushing his lips lightly across her knuckles.  
  
Serena blushed harshly and watched at the prince straitened himself up and turn on his heel, walking back to the castle.  
  
Was the prince flirting with her? Did he really like her? She sure hoped so. She smiled dreamily and headed back to the servants' quarters.  
  
***  
  
Woo hoo! Chapter 6 is done! *dances around* Hee hee! This is the longest chapter ever! In Microsoft Word, it is. *counts* 23 pages! Whoa! A lot more than I expected to write. ^_^ Well, look out for chapter 7! That chapter is gonna be based on the ball, and let's see what is gonna happen there. I myself dunno yet. ^_^ Well, let's see how things turn out. Thanks to all my loyal readers! ^_^  
  
xoxo Sere 


	8. Chapter 7

The Black Rose Curse By Princess Serena Chapter 7  
  
Hey! First of all, I'd like to thank Reene30, Usagi Usako Chiba, courtjansluvr87, Super Sailor Usagi, and CuziMaGrl for reviewing my story on fanfiction.net. ^_^ Thanks so much, guys! I'd also like to thank Stefanie and Nielluin for e-mailing me and complimenting me on my story. Thank you! You guys are what keep this story alive! Also, thank you to Dream for putting my story on your site. You're the first site my story was ever on! And JBunny, who is my editor. Somehow, I've been managing while you're on vacation. *sob, sob* But thank you for being a loyal reader and editor! And last, but not least, I thank all of you who have not reviewed my story, but still read it. I know there's some out there! Thank you so much, all of you!  
  
Oh! By the way, the song I used in the last chapter is not mine. It belongs to its rightful owner. *nods, agreeing with herself*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not have power, but Naoko Takeuchi does. She is the true owner of Sailor Moon.  
  
***  
  
Serena stepped up onto a wooden stool and looked up at herself in the full length mirror. She could finally see the whole dress on herself. The fabric of the dress hugged her stomache, along with the ribbon that wrapped around her tiny waist. She tilted back and forth, loving the swishy feeling of the material against her legs.  
  
She smiled, pleased with her appearance. Her hand reached up to her neck and played with the small chain that lay elegantly on her chest. Her smile widened as she thought about the prince.  
  
Serena soon brushed that thought aside and went back to making sure she looked ok. She, of course, wore her hair in the same to ponytails as she always had. She likes it, though, and she thought it looked good with the dress.  
  
Then she stared down at the bottom of the dress. She lifted the thick layers of fabric up to reveal two brown, leather shoes. She frowned. She couldn't really wear these things with her dress, could she? Well, she didn't have a choice, anyway, not having any other shoes to wear.  
  
Being satisfied with her appearance, she dropped the skirt of her dress and hopped of the stool. She stole one last glance of herself before walking to the living room/kitchen and out the door toward the gardens. The prince had said to meet her there before the ball.  
  
She picked the front of her skirt up and walked along the path of the gardens. She admired the beautiful flowers: lilacs, pansies, tulips, and others she couldn't name.  
  
She approached the middle of the garden and saw a man standing next to the big fountain with his back turned toward her. The fountain was a man and a woman. The woman was beautiful, no doubt, with long hair that swept around the gorgeous dress she was wearing. The man was very handsome, with strands of hair falling into his eyes as he held both the lady's hands. The couple stared lovingly into each others' eyes without a care in the world.  
  
Serena hadn't noticed that she had stopped and stood there staring at the fountain's statue. She let out a dreamy sigh and she stared at the ceramic couple.  
  
Just then, she noticed the prince had approached her with an amused look on his face. "Enjoying the gardens?"  
  
Serena blushed lightly. "I was just admiring the statue. It's very.." She couldn't think of a suitable word, but finally decided on, "beautiful." She gave him a half smile.  
  
Darien returned the smile, then looked her up and down. "YOU look very beautiful."  
  
Serena's blush turned dark red, and she managed to squeak out a thanks.  
  
Darien laughed at Serena's reaction, then handed her a single white rose. Serena, in turn, accepted it and admired it. It was perfect. No petal was wilting and nothing was out of place. She smiled and said, "Thank you."  
  
Darien's smile widened and he took the rose out of her petite hand. He took a step closer to her, then rearranged the rose in her right bun.  
  
Serena shivered slightly. There was some static electricity that she could feel between them, but it wasn't bad. She liked the feeling. Once he was done fixing the rose, he didn't step back. She felt his gaze on her, but she didn't mind like she thought she would.  
  
Darien cleared his throat and held out his arm to her. "Shall we?"  
  
Serena smiled up at him and linked her arm through his. "We shall," she replied gleefully.  
  
Serena and the prince walked up to two very big doors. They were opened by two men dressed in black tuxedos, and at this moment, Serena realized how handsome the prince looked, even more than he usually did. His raven-colored hair fell into his deep blue eyes which made it very hard to resist him. Yet, somehow, she had. He had on a black tuxedo, different from a tunic that he wore most often to these kinds of balls, but this one was different. It was more formal, and that is why everyone was wearing black tuxes and gorgeous ball gowns.  
  
Serena's eyes turned into two blue orbs when the bug, French doors were opened. The room was even more marvelous than she remembered. The whole room seemed to sparkle. It was magnificent! The floor looked as if it were just gold sparkles, and the chandeliers where draped in gold ribbon. Instead of one big dining table, like that had last time, there were tons of tiny, round tables covered in sparkling, gold table cloths.  
  
Serena was so in awe of the room that she had not heard the prince speaking to her. She snapped out of her trance and looked up at him asking, "Sorry, what was that?"  
  
Darien laughed, throwing his head back to get the hair out of his eyes. "I told you that my mother said she wanted to see you when we got here." He glanced down at her neck and smiled. "You're wearing it."  
  
Serena smiled brightly. "Of course! You think I wouldn't?"  
  
Darien shrugged, still grinning. "I don't know. I'm just happy to see it on you. It looks really good on you."  
  
Serena blushed again, but only lightly. "Thank you." Then she cleared her throat. "We'd better go find your mother."  
  
Darien nodded and led her around he ballroom. Serena clung to Darien's arm and did her best to keep up with him. He had longer legs and walked somewhat faster than her, but she managed. She watched as the prince expertly greeted other nobles. She sighed, wishing she could be as sophisticated as him.  
  
Serena was soon swept off her feet as Darien started walking again. She stumbled slightly, but continued to hurry. Finally, they reached the queen who smiled joyfully.  
  
"Ah! Serena!" the queen said happily. "You splendid, and I am very happy to see that you found a dress for the occasion."  
  
Serena let go of the prince's arm and curtsied, keeping her head bowed. "Thank you, your majesty."  
  
The queen clapped her hands together once while smiling. "I'm so glad you decided to take my offer for singing. Of course, you will be paid. We will discuss that later," she said, nodding. "By the way, I found more musicians to accompany you. And, of course, they have the music to the song. You will sing after the dinner and some dancing. You will be announced when it is time." She pointed to a small platform in the middle of the musicians playing their music. "That is where you will be standing when you sing." She clapped her hands together again, her smile widening. "I am so looking forward to seeing you perform. So is the king, aren't you Bryan?" she asked a little louder than normal and nudged the king who seemed to be in a trance by the doors.  
  
He cleared his throat and stood up taller, straitening his tuxedo jacket. "Oh, yes," he agreed, nodding. "We are very looking forward to seeing you." The queen beamed at her husband's comment.  
  
Serena giggled slightly under her breath. "I thank you, your highness, your majesty," she said respectfully. Then she felt Darien make her stand up instead of bowing her head, yet her eyes still stared at the ground.  
  
"Mother, Father, if you will excuse us," the prince said and started to drive Serena away from them.  
  
"Oh, Darien!" the queen called after him. Serena looked up as the queen addressed Darien. The prince turned around and looked at his mother. "Lady Beryl is coming tonight," the queen continued. "I want you to talk to her."  
  
Darien sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, Mother." With that, he pulled on Serena's arm and led her to the other side of the ballroom.  
  
"Lady Beryl? Who's she?" Serena asked once they had stopped walking.  
  
"Just another girl my mother wants me to court." He rolled his eyes. "I don't like her one bit though. She's so cold."  
  
"Oh," Serena replied, her blue eyes looking down again. "I see."  
  
Darien smirked. "She's nothing compared to you, though."  
  
Serena's cheeks stained red and she looked up at the prince smiling. "Thank you.. Darien," she said, though the name felt funny on her tongue!  
  
"Ah! You said my name!" Darien laughed. "Took you long enough."  
  
Serena smiled and giggled. "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not used to calling royalty by their first names."  
  
Darien rolled his eyes again. "I hate being royalty. It is just a mere title for a person who happens to have power of a stupid country or planet."  
  
"Yes, but without that person, what would the planet be? I'll tell you what it'd be. It would be a planet with no government or sense of order. Then everything would be chaos, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Serena raised an eyebrow.  
  
Darien sighed. She had won this battle. "You have one this match of wits," he said in a deeper voice than normal. "But we will meet again."  
  
Serena laughed. "Yes, we might meet again, and I'll win again," she teased.  
  
"I highly doubt that." The prince smirked the lunged at her and started tickling her. "You may have the wits, but I have the strength."  
  
Serena laughed uncontrollably and tried to get out of his grasp. "Dar.." Laughing, "rien.." Laughing, "Come on." Laughing, "Let.." Laughing, "Me.." Laughing, "Go." Laughing. She squealed and laughed. "I.." Laughing, "Give.." Laughing, "UP!!"  
  
Darien finally decided to let her go. He was laughing himself at Serena. She looked so funny while struggling to get away from him, yet at the same time so beautiful.  
  
Serena gasped for air. "Yes," she started breathlessly. "It is known to man kind that the male is stronger than the woman, but a woman is so much smarted then a man," she replied curtly, while still gasping for air.  
  
Darien laughed again. "Whatever you say, Serena."  
  
The blonde smiled at him. "Yep, you know I'm right." She held her head up triumphantly.  
  
"Yeah, ok." Darien shook his head smiling.  
  
Serena's smiled grew as she studied the prince. He was so handsome. His features somewhat matched his dad's, but, of course, Darien looked much better. She'd never admit that, though. And his eyes.. they were like the sea after a storm. They were so beautiful and full of passion and love. If only that love was for her, she'd been happy.  
  
She made up her mind there. Yes, she did have a crush on the prince. But she sighed inwardly, knowing that she could never have him. Yet, there was still something in his eyes as she stared into them. She was lost, but she hoped she'd never leave those two amazing pools of blue.  
  
She hadn't noticed it, but the prince was pretty close to her. She wanted to back away, but she couldn't urge her feet to move. She swallowed as she stared into his eyes. The world around her seemed to disappear, and all she could think about was how she could feel the prince edging toward her, and his breath on her face..  
  
"Hey Darien, Serena!"  
  
The prince and the servant snapped out of their trance, both blushing fiercely.  
  
Serena looked up to see Andrew coming towards them. A girl with brown hair was on his arm and was smiling delightfully. At that moment, she felt ashamed for being so close to the prince. She made a vow in her mind never to be that close to the prince again. What if something happened? And if it did happen, then the prince would have surely hated her and demanded her out of his sight. Then where would she be? Nowhere, that's where.  
  
Darien forced a smile on his face, slightly angry that Andrew had ruined that moment for him. "Hey, Andrew." His eyes wandered to the girl on his arm. "So, you must be Jessica, the girl Andrew is ALWAYS talking about."  
  
Jessica giggled and replied, "Yes, I guess."  
  
Andrew flashed a 'you say one more word and I'll tell them everything you say about Serena' smile, then looked at Jessica. "Jessica, this is Serena. Serena, Jessica."  
  
Both the girl curtsied and greeted each other with a, "Pleased to meet you."  
  
The Jessica curtsied to Darien. "Please to meet you, my prince."  
  
Darien then told the girls, "Andrew and I are going to go talk. You two girls can get to know each other."  
  
Andrew nodded, then the two nobles stalked off.  
  
"So," Jessica started. "You like the prince?"  
  
Serena snapped out of her trance. "Huh? Oh, yeah. He's nice."  
  
Jessica rolled her eyes. "I don't mean as a friend, I mean MORE."  
  
"What? No, of course not." She stopped, knowing she couldn't get out of this one as she watched Jessica eye her. "Ok, fine. Yeah, I do."  
  
Jessica smirked. "I can tell."  
  
Serena countered Jessica with a smirk of her own. "You like Andrew?"  
  
Jessica nodded, not hesitating for a second. "Yep. He's so sweet."  
  
Serena nodded. "Yeah, he is." She watched Jessica give her an evil look. "No, no! Don't get the wrong idea here. I mean, I don't like him the way I like Darien-"  
  
"You call him by his first name?" Jessica cut in.  
  
"Yeah, he lets me."  
  
"Heh, I think he might like you, too. He NEVER lets anyone call him by his first name. That is, except for his mother and father, and Andrew, of course."  
  
"You really think so?" Serena asked hopefully.  
  
Jessica shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just guessing. Either that or he really thinks you're a good friend."  
  
Serena nodded thoughtfully. Did the prince like her? But why would he, a prince, like her, a servant girl? A mere servant girl who happened to bump into him one day, and who he lets call him by his first name? Ok, yeah, that was one point, but like Jessica said, it could be just because he thinks she's a good friend. That's probably it. Why get her hopes up, thinking that he likes her when it is a pretty slim chance that he doesn't?  
  
***  
  
Serena and the prince sat at a table with Andrew and Jessica. Dinner was over, which consisted of a soup, chicken, and a large selection of sweets for desert. Serena had never eaten so much food in her life! She felt as if she ate too much and was now the size of an overweight hog. She looked down at her stomach to find a slim waist. She let out a sigh of relief. Even though she felt the size of a pig, she was glad that she didn't look it.  
  
The bloated blonde ((AN: Hah hah. Doesn't it sound funny??? LOL. Ok, I'll get on with the story.)) glanced up at the big clock with the huge chimes at the front the dining hall. She bit chewed on her lip. It was 8:35, and it was after dinner, and people were dancing. She gulped. She would have to sing soon. She wiped her sweaty hands on the skirt of her dress and took big breaths trying to calm herself. What if she got up there and forgot the words? What if the prince heard her and thought he made a terrible mistake of picking her to sing at this ball, and didn't want to talk to her again? She gulped. She hoped that wouldn't happen. If it did, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.  
  
"Serena? Hello? Earth to Serena!"  
  
Serena blinked and looked back at everyone staring at her. She laughed nervously. "Sorry."  
  
Darien laughed. "No problem. You're just.. spacey today. Anyway, are you ready? I told Andrew and Jessica about your singing." He winked.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh. I hope I'm ready," the blonde replied while wringing her hands under the table.  
  
"You'll be fine! Don't worry," Andrew encouraged her.  
  
Jessica nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm sure they wouldn't have picked you if you were bad."  
  
Serena nodded, staring at her shaking hands. She kept going over the words to the song in her head when she felt a large hand over top of her two small ones. She raised her head and met two big pools of blue.. again.  
  
Darien gave her a warm, encouraging smile. "Don't worry. You'll be alright. I promise. I'll give you a standing ovation."  
  
Serena's hands stopped shaking after she felt his warm hand on hers. She nodded, smiling lightly. She looked up at the platform and saw a man walking over to it. He climbed on top of it and cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen," the man roared. The crowd quieted down and the musicians stopped playing. The man continued, "We have a very special treat tonight. A young lady will be gracing up with her singing!" The crowed broke into applause, but it died down again quickly. "This lady, Serena, will be singing 'Cloud Shadows,' a personal favorite of the queen's."  
  
Serena gulped. She watched as the crowed exchanged words over the music and, possibly, her. She looked back up at the man.  
  
"So, without further ado, I'd like to welcome Lady Serena!" The crowed broke into applause, most of them returning to their tables as well.  
  
Serena stood up, gave Darien a shaky smile, then walked up to the platform, dreading every step that she took. She, once again, rubbed her sweaty palms on her dress, then raised her skirts and stepped up on the platform. She swallowed clearing her throat, then glanced at the musicians and nodded, letting them know that she was ready.  
  
She took one more breath and looked at the prince, Andrew, and Jessica, who all gave her a reassuring smile. The corners of her mouth tugged up the slightest bit, and then the music started. She closed her eyes, waiting for her entrance, took a big breath and started:  
  
'I wish I could ride on the shadows of clouds  
  
That drift across the hill;  
  
Over the meadow and out of sight  
  
They sweep so smooth and still.  
  
Over the daisy field they passed,  
  
And not a daisy stirred;  
  
They moved like chariots grand and slow,  
  
But never a sound was heard.  
  
I wish I could ride on the shadows of clouds,  
  
Could ride till the journey done,  
  
I'd find myself at the end of the world,  
  
Where the earth and the sky are one.'  
  
Serena took a big gulp of air as she listened to the ending of the music. It faded out and all was quiet. Then the hall erupted in applause and cheers. She thought she heard a few whistle, but it could've just been her imagination. Her lips curved into a big smile. It was over, and the people like her. She looked over at Darien who was standing up along with Andrew and Jessica. She didn't think her smile could've gotten bigger, but it did.  
  
Serena stood on the platform, smiling happily as the people in the dining hall cheered for her. She didn't care, though. She was staring at the prince, who was clapping loudly and cheering for her. His bright blue eyes were full of emotion and his smile showed pure happiness.  
  
She was smiling along with him, staring at how wonderful in every way he was. She didn't care if he was a prince anymore, because something struck her. It hit her almost as if she wasn't expecting it, but she knew it was coming. She didn't want to admit it, but her heart already had. And she knew it. She was in love with the prince of Earth.  
  
***  
  
Yes, I know. I'm sorry. It's short. But I thought that was a good way to end it!! *whimpers* I'm sorry. I know, it's only 12 pages, and the last one was, what, 27? Yeah, sorry about that. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Forgive me? Please?  
  
Ok. That song is called 'Cloud Shadows' and it is not mine! It belongs to its rightful owner! It doesn't really say the owner on the music. It says two names, and at the bottom which company copyrighted it, but I dunno who owns it. But it is NOT owned by me! I did not write it! Just wanted to make that clear.  
  
Anyway, thank you all who have continued to read my story and have gotten this far! I thank you so much! This may be the fan fic I finish! Yay! LOL. I've started so mant, but never finished them. Anyway, thank you all for reading. I love you all!  
  
xoxo Sere 


	9. Chapter 8

The Black Rose Curse By Princess Serena Chapter 8  
  
Yes! Chapter 8 is here and running! ^_^ I thank you all, once again, for reading my story. Thank you, courtjasnluvr87, TheOne1OnlyDiva, Julie1, and CuziMaGrl for reviewing on fanfiction.net, and thank you Nielluin for e- mailing me, once again, and encouraging me to write the next chapter. And last, but not least, I thank all of you who have not reviewed and/or e- mailed me, but still read my story. Thanks to all who have something to do with my story whatsoever. Without you guys, I wouldn't be encouraged so much to write, and I would've never gotten this far. Thanks again!  
  
To answer your question, Julie1, I dunno what CD it's on because it's a classical piece that I was working on in my voice lessons. Sorry! But the names on the sheet music are: Katherine Pyle, James H. Rogers, and the company is G. Schirmer, Inc. Hope this helps!  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I would like to be, I am NOT Naoko Takeuchi and I do not own the Sailor Moon characters.  
  
***  
  
A sixteen year old blonde ran down the corridors of the castle. Once again, she had gone off day dreaming and forgot about her job as a servant to the castle.  
  
The girl, although, was not happy. In fact, she was choking down her tears as she ran. A couple slipped out and flew behind her, but, luckily, no one noticed. She eventually reached her destination and flung the door open.  
  
A nineteen year old man with dirty blonde hair sat up from his laying position on the bed. He sighed and set the book down on a side table, then looked back up at the girl's bloodshot eyes and tears-stained face.  
  
The girl in the doorway was panting, trying to catch her breath, and at this point in time, the tears were finally streaking down her face.  
  
The man sighed and moved over to make room for the girl to sit down. The girl did not, however. She slammed the door shut and run and hugged him. She sobbed into his shirt. "Oh, Andrew, I can't live like this!" she cried.  
  
The man, who's name was obviously Andrew, had Serena sit down next to him, but she would not let go. Her back shook as the sob escaped her mouth. Andrew, in turn, held her and rocked her back and forth, trying to clam her down. "Serena, it's ok. Don't worry. He'll come around."  
  
Serena pulled back away from him as more tears that filled her eyes and pushed out the old ones. "You've been saying that! But has he? No! He doesn't even know I love him!" She covered her face with her small hands. "I don't know what to do. I've failed him as a friend."  
  
"No, Serena, you haven't." Andrew took her in his embrace again. "You can't help falling in love with someone. It's not your fault. If anyone's, it's his. It's his fault that you fell in love with him. He's the one that was so nice to you and used his charm."  
  
Serena shook her head and pulled away from him once more, looking at him with her eyes full of pain. "No. I fell for him. I fell into his trap. I should've stopped myself, but I was too clumsy and I didn't. I wasn't paying attention." She sighed shakily, and then stood up. "I have to tell him tonight, that I can't be his friend anymore."  
  
Andrew's eyes widened and stood up. He stepped in front of Serena before she could walk out. "Serena, you can't! Do you know how hurt he'd be? He cares about you!"  
  
The stubborn blonde pushed by him. "I don't care!" she shouted, more tears streaming down her face. She turned to face him. "He doesn't love me, and that's enough for it to hurt! And I can't live life knowing I'll only be his friend! I just can't live like this! Do you know how much it hurts? You don't know what it feels like lying in bed every night and crying yourself to sleep. Should I be happy because I'm his friend? Or be sad because I know that's all I'll ever be with him?" She shook her head. Her cheeks were completely wet from crying so much. "I can't live like this, Andrew," she whispered. "I have to do something before I hurt him."  
  
Andrew watched dumbfounded as Serena let out one last sob and left his room. He could hear her crying as she ran away. He hated to see her like this, and it was all because of his best friend.  
  
***  
  
The nineteen year old prince of Earth strutted down the hallway towards Lady Beryl's room. His feet felt as if they each had 100 pound weights tied to his ankles as he dreaded each step made. The weight seemed to get heavier as he saw the mahogany door of Lady Beryl's room.  
  
He sighed. His mother was making him show her around the castle since she just moved in. He hoped that she wouldn't be there. Maybe she'd already had an escort. Surely some man around this palace found her attractive.. maybe.. and decided to show her around the castle.  
  
He gulped and took one last step. He was standing in front of her door. He sighed, ready for a day of torture, then slowly brought his hand up and knocked lightly. After a second, he shrugged and said to himself, "Oh well, guess she's not there. Too bad. I guess I'll have to just-"  
  
He was cut off when someone opened the door. He turned around to find Lady Beryl smiling at him. She curtsied. "Hello, my prince."  
  
He forced a smile on his lips. "Hello, Lady Beryl." He cleared his throat. "My mother instructed me to show you around the castle this afternoon before the ball."  
  
Lady Beryl raised an extremely thin eyebrow. "Did she? Well, let me get on the appropriate clothes and I'll be out in one minute." She gave a flirtatious smile before disappearing into her chambers.  
  
Darien sighed and leaned against the wall opposite of the door. He waited. He glanced down at his watch which read 2:43. He sighed and glanced down the hall. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw a figure running down the hall toward him. Once he saw it was Serena, he smiled and stepped in front of her as she was running.  
  
He watched as she stopped before looking up at him. His eyes widened when he saw her tear-stained face.  
  
"Darien!" she said surprisingly, then tried to push past him.  
  
The prince grabbed her arm before she could get away. "Serena, what's wrong? What happened?" He looked upon her with concern written all over his handsome features.  
  
Serena didn't make eye-contact with him and kept looking away from him. "Darien," she moaned. "Not now, not here."  
  
"What? What are you talking about, Serena?" He was truly confused.  
  
"Look, I can't tell you. I'll talk to you tonight after the ball, ok? I promise. I just can't talk to you here.." she ended with a whisper.  
  
Darien wouldn't let her go. He wanted to know what was wrong. "Just tell me. Are you going to leave me in worry all day?"  
  
Serena sobbed. "Darien," she moaned again. "You're not making this easy for me. Just let me go.. please."  
  
Darien, once again, refused. But, of course, Lady Beryl had to come out of her room just at that time. She stared back and forth between Serena's tears and Darien's concern. "Ahem.."  
  
Darien snapped his head up and looked at Lady Beryl. He gave one last longing look at the sobbing girl, and then let her go. He watched as she stumbled and took off down the hallway.  
  
Darien sighed and raked his fingers through his dark hair. He gave a slight smile to Lady Beryl. "Please forgive me, Lady Beryl."  
  
Lady Beryl watched him as she closed the door behind her. "What was that? WHO was that?"  
  
Darien sighed and ran his fingers through his raven-colored hair again. "That was just my friend, Serena. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong, so I kinda had to stop her. Unfortunately, she still didn't tell me." He stared past Beryl and at the wall. What was wrong with Serena? Why was she crying? And why wouldn't she tell him?  
  
Lady Beryl just brushed what he had said away. She smiled at him. "So, are you ready?" She grabbed his arm and held onto it like Darien was her escort.  
  
Darien jumped slightly as she clung to his arm. He looked down at her disgustingly, hoping she didn't notice. He cleared his throat and nodded.  
  
They started walking and Darien waited for something worthwhile telling her about in the castle. In the meantime, he still couldn't get Serena off his mind. He had never seen her like that, and it hurt him deeply. And those weren't baby tears, either. They were REAL tears, tears of pain. He didn't like the feeling that someone had hurt her. And if someone did, he'd hurt them equally, if not more. He would never let someone hurt the girl he loved like that again.  
  
***  
  
Serena sat against the door crying. She had been there since she had gotten into her room earlier that day. She had fallen asleep and dreamed about a woman in a dark dress and another woman with silver hair. Then she couldn't see what was going on because darkness surrounded her, but she could hear people screaming. Then she heard Darien's calm voice asking her what was wrong, and then she woke up. She started crying again. She didn't want to go through what she was going to have to tonight. She sighed and stood up.  
  
She looked around wondering where everyone was and realized they were still working. She sighed, knowing she had put off her work again today.  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked over a chair where her dress for that night lay. She was to sing that night, as she had for every ball since she was about twelve years old. She touched the dark velvet, then picked it up to see how it looked. It was a short sleeve dark blue dress with yellow crescent moons and stars all over the fabric. She smiled weakly, the first smile all day.  
  
She let out a shaky sigh and looked up at the clock above the door. When did the ball start? 6:30? Well, it was 6:00 now, so she decided to get ready. It would take at least half an hour for her eyes to dry up.  
  
She sighed and walked into the bedroom. She changed into the dress and fixed her limp hair. She made her way over to the old mirror and watched the girl stare back at her. She was a mess. She looked tired, and her eyes were bloodshot. Her cheeks were stained with tears.  
  
Serena sighed and turned away from the mirror. She could stand to see her reflection. She looked horrible. Could she really go to the ball looking like this? Could she really go through with what she had to tell Darien?  
  
The desolate servant sat down on her bed and reached underneath to find a small book which she put together. She flipped through the pages and stared at her handwriting. For the past 4 years she had been writing in this book. She started creating it when she was about 13 for all her feelings for Darien. She found that she couldn't keep them bubbled up inside of her like she did, so she wrote them all down.  
  
She gulped and stood up clutching the small book. She dragged herself over to the small counter and opened a drawer pulling out a butcher's knife. She gulped and put the book down. She had to get rid of this book for good. She couldn't let anything remind her of Darien after this. She sucked her breath in, then took the knife and started destroying the book.  
  
When she was done, all that was left of the poor book was paper shreds. She threw the knife back into the drawer and scooped up the shreds of the once meaningful book. She dumped them into the trashcan and gulped back the tears. She couldn't cry, not right before the ball.  
  
Serena glanced up at the clock that read 6:35. She swore under her breath and dashed out the door.  
  
***  
  
Darien stood with Lady Beryl in the ballroom. He found that she had made it a habit to wear dark colors. Tonight, she was wearing a tight black dress that looked like she wanted to show off her figure. Darien stifled a laugh. She looked like she was going to a funeral. But, what funeral would she go to? She most likely had a cold heart.  
  
Darien sighed half listening to her rambling/flirting. His mind was on Serena. He kept his eyes on the door, waiting for her.  
  
The prince glanced down at his watch. It was 6:35 and she wasn't there yet. Would she really leave him in the misery of Lady Beryl? No, she wouldn't. She knew how much he hated her.  
  
"My Prince?"  
  
Darien looked back at Lady Beryl. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you waiting for someone?" she asked. "You keep staring at the door."  
  
Darien nodded, not even bothering to lie. He saw her face fall and he smiled inwardly. "Remember that girl I was talking about? Serena? I'm looking for her." He turned his head back to the door. He was getting impatient, not to mention his discomfort with Lady Beryl hanging on him.  
  
Lady Beryl nodded and stared at the floor. "Well, I guess you're gonna want to go and talk to her," she said coldly and released his arm.  
  
Darien felt relieved that she finally let go of him. He nodded, not realizing the coldness to her voice. At that moment, he saw Serena enter. He turned and bowed to Lady Beryl. "Please excuse me," he said quickly before making a mad dash for the door.  
  
***  
  
Serena took a deep breath and walked in to the dining hall. She looked around at all the people laughing and dancing.  
  
As her eyes wandered, they landed on Darien coming towards her. Serena closed her eyes and gulped, trying to stay calm. When she opened them, she saw Darien standing in front of her looking very concerned.  
  
She put on a fake smile. "Hey, Darien."  
  
"Serena, don't give me that fake cheery voice," he scolded. "I know you're still sad about. about whatever it was you were sad about earlier. And I want to know what it is."  
  
Serena's smile fell. "Darien, please. I'll tell you later. Not now, ok?"  
  
"I wanna know now. I don't like the feeling that you're so unhappy that you don't even want to tell me."  
  
"Darien, you're not making this easy," she replied with pleading eyes. "Just.. please, Darien. I promise I'll tell you, just not right now. Just act happy and I'll be happy, ok?"  
  
The prince sighed and gave in. "I'm only doing this because I care about you, Serena, and I trust you."  
  
Serena's heart skipped a beat. He cared about her. but surely not the way she did. She swallowed and smiled. "Thank you." She hugged him.  
  
He hugged her back. She didn't want to leave him. She wished time would just stop and she could stay like this for the rest of her life. But, unfortunately, that was just her imagination running wild again.  
  
***  
  
Serena nibbled on a piece of bread. She sat at a small table with Darien, Andrew, Jessica, and Lady Beryl. She couldn't help but notice Lady Beryl glaring evilly at her. What had she done?  
  
Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She slapped her bread down on the table and looked strait to Lady Beryl. "Could I please talk to you in private?" she asked politely.  
  
Lady Beryl snapped her head up and eyed Serena. She stood up and waited.  
  
Serena gave her a quick smile before standing and muttering to the rest of the table to excuse them.  
  
She led Beryl to the side of the hall away from everyone else, and then asked, "Ok. You've been giving me the evil eye all night, and I wanted to know what I did that caused you to dislike me, or at least act like it."  
  
Beryl rolled her eyes. "As if you don't know." Serena gave her a confused look, and Beryl continued. "I know you're trying to steal the prince away from me," she scowled. "Don't even think about trying that again. I can tell that he likes me a lot, and you're just in the way of our relationship blossoming into more than just a friendship. Just stay out of our way, and I won't do anything to you." Beryl's eyes became slits as she glared at Serena harshly.  
  
Serena snorted. Darien? Liking her? This girl really needed to open her eyes and not be so blind. "Yeah, ok, whatever you say."  
  
Beryl took one more hard glare at Serena, the stalked back to the table. The blonde sighed and followed behind.  
  
When she returned to the table, Darien, Andrew, and Jessica gave her a look as if to ask what was going on. Serena just shook her head in response.  
  
Serena stared at the men and women dancing. Oh, how she longed to be out there in Darien's arms and dancing until her feet fell off. But, of course, she could never see that happening. She sighed, dreading the time when she had to sing; it would mean that the ball was almost over and she would have to tell him.  
  
Tears welled up her eyes. She didn't know if she could go through with. But, she swallowed up the tears and urged herself to. She couldn't live the way she was going now. If she didn't do this, she didn't know what would become of her. Would she just be a person with emotions that she could never express? Well, she wouldn't be. She wouldn't let herself become that. She decided not to think about changing her mind anymore.  
  
Serena decided to go over the lyrics of the song in her head.  
  
'Oh, he was a lord of high degree,'  
  
Yes, he was.  
  
'And she was a lass from the low countree.'  
  
Yes, she was.  
  
'But she loved his lordship so tenderly.'  
  
Serena shook her head. She shouldn't think about the song until she actually had to sing it. If she did, she would break down right then and there and run out of the hall totally humiliating herself.  
  
Oh no. She saw the announcer climbing to the platform. She took a deep breath and listened to him announce her. The dance floor cleared and Serena stood up. She walked toward the platform as the people at their seats clapped for her.  
  
She stepped atop the raised floor and turned to face the audience. She stared at Darien, who was smiling at her. She smiled weakly, then listened to the music start. Then, she took a deep breath and let her singing ring through the dining hall.  
  
'Oh, he was a lord of high degree,  
  
And she was a lass from the low countree.  
  
But she loved his lordship so tenderly.  
  
Oh, sorrow! Sing, sorrow!  
  
Now she sleeps in the valley where the wild flowers nod,  
  
And no one knows she loved him but herself, and God.  
  
One morn when the sun was on the mead,  
  
He passed by her door on a milk white steed.  
  
She smiled and she spoke, but he paid no heed.  
  
Oh, sorrow! Sing sorrow!  
  
Now she sleeps in the valley where the wild flowers nod,  
  
And no one knows she loved him but herself, and God.  
  
If you be a lass from the low countree,  
  
Don't love of no lord of high degree.  
  
They h'aint got a heart for sympathy.  
  
Oh, sorrow! Sing sorrow!  
  
Now she sleeps in the valley where the wild flowers nod,  
  
And no one knows she loved but herself, and God.'  
  
It was only then, after the song ended, she realized she was staring at the prince the whole time. She squinted her eyes closed at her stupidity. Then she realized the hall was clapping for her. Tears pressed into her eyes as she kept her head low and curtsied. And this time, instead of going back to her table, she fled from the platform and out the door.  
  
***  
  
Darien was clapping for Serena after she was done singing, but was there a reason she was staring at him during the whole song? He saw her curtsy, but didn't miss that gleam of tears in her eyes.  
  
The prince made sure to comfort her and ask what was wrong the second she got back to the table. But something struck him by surprise. She didn't come back to the table.  
  
He watched the girl flee from the room, and then stood up. He faced everyone at the table and bowed. "Please excuse me," he said, the started to head out of the room to where Serena had exited.  
  
He whipped around when he felt someone on his arm. He met the cold eyes of Lady Beryl. "My prince, why don't you stay here? I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
"Not, now, Beryl. And I'm going after her." He shook her arm off of his, then exited the hall out the doubles doors as fast as he could.  
  
***  
  
Serena ran and ran as fast as she could away from everyone. The tears were falling freely now and zoomed behind her. She eventually got to a part of the gardens where she loved. The first place she met Darien on purpose before her first ball.  
  
Due to her thick layers of skirts underneath her dress, she tripped and fell right in front of the fountain. Serena sat on her knees and started crying and sobbing right there, letting it all out. She covered her face, ashamed of what she had become. She couldn't face this. She couldn't go through with it.  
  
The sky was a dark blue that matched her dress. Serena shook her head after staring up at it for a while, and then found a pebble very interesting on the ground. A pool of tears was forming in front of her, and it just kept growing larger. She sobbed uncontrollably, thinking about all those years of loving him.  
  
A hand was place on Serena's shoulder and she spun her head around to meet the prince's. Once she saw him, she covered her face and started crying harder.  
  
He helped her up off the ground and held onto both shoulders. "Serena," she heard his gentle voice say. "Please, tell me what is going on."  
  
Serena stepped away from him, keeping a good distance. "My prince, I have to tell you something."  
  
"Dar-"  
  
"No!" she shouted. "No. I do not deserve to call you that."  
  
"Serena, yes you-"  
  
"Please, let me finish." She swallowed. "Look, I've betrayed you as a friend. I can not tell you how or why, but I just know I have. And it's best that we just not talk or see each other anymore."  
  
"What? Serena, you haven't betrayed me," the prince replied calmly.  
  
"Yes, I have!" she screamed. She covered her face, then removed them and stared at the sky. More tears flowed down her pink cheeks. "I knew you wouldn't understand, and I know you never will, unless I tell you." She looked at him again. "But I can't," she ended in a whisper.  
  
"Serena! I care about you too much to let you go! Just tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"I CAN'T!" she screamed and started running past him, but Darien was too quick for her and caught her before she could get passed him.  
  
"I'm not letting you go," he replied quietly.  
  
Serena started sobbing harder and crying more. "Please.."  
  
"No!" he shouted. He was determined.  
  
"Fine! You want me to tell you? Well, I'm gonna, but I just know you're gonna hate me!" She pulled away from his grasp and turned so her back was turned toward him. "I.. I.. I love you!"  
  
Serena stood there crying. There. She had said it. She had told him and destroyed them forever. Nothing would ever come out of what she had told him, and she would be forever more.  
  
But to her surprise, the prince whipped her around and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Serena.."  
  
She sobbed into his shirt. "You-you hate me, don't you?"  
  
"Hate you?" He sounded surprised. "Hate you? How could I hate you? I love you!"  
  
Serena stared up at him with wide eyes. "You. you love me?"  
  
"Oh, Serena." He hugged her tighter. "Yes, I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I think about you all the time. I knew I loved you the second you got down on the platform when you first sung. I loved you since then, and I know I will never stop loving you."  
  
"Oh, Darien." She cried happy tears now and sobbed into his shirt.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked confused.  
  
Serena looked up at him smiling. "Because I'm so happy!" she exclaimed and buried herself into his embrace.  
  
Darien smiled as well, and hugged her tightly. He kissed her golden hair and let his head rest atop of hers.  
  
They both smiled widely, and just stood in each other's comfort. They both were happy. They knew that they loved each other, and knew it would never change. They sat in each others arms without a care in the world. Everything was perfect.  
  
Little did they know that a person was watching from the shadows. She sneered. "That little twit stole him from me," she said harshly. "She's gonna pay."  
  
***  
  
THE END! Hah hah. Just kidding. ^_^ Cliffie!!! :D Yes, well, you gotta wait for the next chapter! Oh! And I know this is only a little longer than the last. It's about 15 pages in Word. I'm hoping that the next chapter will be longer. . Yes, I know, I keep saying that, but I do hope that! But every time I finish a chapter, it's always a good place to end it, and I can't help it. -_- I'm very sorry.  
  
Anyway, don't forget to e-mail me at VaillaChick32@yahoo.com and tell me what you think! Please review on fanfiction.net as well!  
  
I do not own the song "Lass From the Low Countree." Just wanted to make that clear. ^_^  
  
One more thanks to everyone who encouraged me to write! Thank you so much! I love each and every one of you! ^_^  
  
Until next time!!  
  
xoxo Sere 


	10. Chapter 9

The Black Rose Curse By Princess Serena Chapter 9  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing, courtjasnluvr87, super sailor usagi, zilla girl, TheOne1OnlyDiva, Serenity51, and Kitty17794, and thank you Nielluin for e-mailing me. Since all of you have been leaving reviews for me, I've been writing more frequently and updating faster! Although, I must say, it's taken me a while to get this chapter started. Maybe about 2 or 3 days after I posted the last one. Please forgive me! ..  
  
Disclaimer: Naoko has much more creativity than me!!  
  
***  
  
Serena and Darien stood against the wall in front of Beryl's room. Their fingers were laced at their sides, and Serena's head rested on Darien's arm.  
  
The couple watched as Beryl's trunks were moved out of her room by men dressed in dark blue suits. Darien and Serena had revealed to the king and queen of their relationship, and, to Darien's surprise, they accepted it. Lady Beryl was to move out of the castle in a week, and Serena was to move into the room. She was bought nice dresses and accessories and everything essential to a new room. So while Lady's Beryl's things were being moved out, Serena's new belongings.  
  
"Thank you, Darien," Serena said out of nowhere.  
  
Darien looked upon the blonde angel next to him with confusion written all over his face. "For what?"  
  
Serena giggled lightly. "For being so good to me."  
  
Darien smiled and engulfed her in a hug. "Let's go for a walk in the rose gardens."  
  
Serena eyes lit up and she took Darien's hand. Darien found that Serena loved the rose gardens and enjoyed taking walks in them with him.  
  
Once they had made it out to the royal gardens, they sat down on a bench in the middle of a clearing near the red, white, and pink roses. Serena's head rested atop of Darien's shoulder, while the prince gently stroked the girl's long golden hair.  
  
"I love you," Serena whispered lovingly.  
  
"I love you, too." Darien put his arm around her and Serena looked up at him. The prince smiled and pulled her in for a kiss...  
  
***  
  
Lady Beryl sat in her coach with a disgusted look on her face. She crossed her legs under the black skirts of her dress, then rested her hands upon her lap. She scowled. "That... stupid girl... She stole him from me. And now I can't get her back as easily because the king and queen kicked me out," she muttered to herself. "But I WILL find a way... if it's the last thing I do."  
  
"Are you ready, Lady Beryl?" the coachman asked.  
  
"As long as my belongings are aboard."  
  
The coachman nodded and shut the door. Beryl thought and stared out the window of the coach thinking of her revenge. She didn't know yet, but something very fortunate was to come her way.  
  
***  
  
Serena's mind was racing. He was going to kiss her! KISS her!  
  
She closed her eyes and waited for the glorious feeling of her first kiss. But all of a sudden, she froze. Something was nagging her in the back of her mind, and images started flashing across her eyes. She saw a woman with long black hair laughing maniacally and a woman with long silver hair crying. She heard voices echoing in her ears saying things like, "...on her 17th birthday!" and "She will die!" and words like "black rose" and "prick her finger."  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. She opened her eyes and pulled away from Darien. "Darien... I don't feel well all of a sudden. I... I think I'm gonna go check on my room and take a nap or something, ok?" She stood up.  
  
"Oh, ok. Do you want me to walk you back?" The prince as well stood up behind her and engulfed her in a hug from behind.  
  
"That's ok. Thanks though." She pulled away from him once more and ran off. "I'll talk to you later tonight!" she called from over her shoulder.  
  
But she stayed in her room all night instead of coming to talk to him.  
  
***  
  
Serena was very desolate. She sat on her new soft, white bed and stared at the pure white wall. Despite all the beautiful furniture and extra trinkets in her new room, she was still extremely sad. She spent so much time with Darien, but the romantic moment they have when they're about to kiss, she would get a pounding feeling in her head and have images of these two woman, one laughing, one weeping, and hear voices in her head. One time, she almost heard a full sentence, but that was nothing to be proud of. The sentence kind of scared her it was something like, "On her 17th birthday... prick her finger on a black rose... die!" It wasn't very comforting, especially since her 17th birthday was close by.  
  
But another thought came to her. What if it wasn't for her, but someone else? But... why would she be getting images and hearing voices if they were for someone else? It just didn't make sense. But deep down, she hoped they weren't for her.  
  
The blonde sighed and fell backward onto her fluffy white sheets. She hoped these visions and voices would end soon. How could she go on in the relationship if she kept hearing things in her head that sounded cruel and evil? And what about the images? She swore she saw the silver haired woman before... a long time ago, but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
After a while of thinking, Serena grew tired and her eyes slowly closed. She drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
***  
  
Darien paced his room. He couldn't understand why Serena always ran away when he tried to kiss her.  
  
"I don't understand it, Andrew," he complained to his friend sitting on the prince's bed. "It just doesn't make any sense."  
  
Andrew sighed and smoothed out a wrinkle in the sheets. "Maybe she's just scared."  
  
Darien turned to look at Andrew. "If she loved me, then why would she be afraid to kiss me?"  
  
His friend shrugged. "I don't know. She's probably never kissed a man before and is nervous."  
  
Darien sighed and resumed pacing. "Maybe... but, uh!" He groaned in frustration and sat in a chair backwards. "But if you love someone, you trust them completely, right? I mean, I trust her, so shouldn't she trust me?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess she should..."  
  
Darien shook his head. "Then there can be only one explanation." He sighed and gulped. "That she doesn't love me."  
  
***  
  
Serena ran down the corridor of the castle to meet Darien. She was finally going to eat dinner with the royal family, and she was very happy about it.  
  
She smiled when she saw Darien's back. "Darien!" she exclaimed happily. She flew down the hall toward him and hugged him from behind.  
  
"Oh, hi Serena," she replied, his voice dripping with icicles.  
  
The blonde frowned and released him. She bounced up beside him and asked, "What wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." He continued to walk with long strides. "Serena, we can't see each other anymore."  
  
Serena stopped walked. She shook her head, thinking she heard wrong. "Wh-what?"  
  
"I said we can't see each other anymore," he repeated sternly.  
  
Serena choked back tears. "B-but why? What did I do?"  
  
Darien sighed exasperatedly and stopped walking, but didn't turn to look at her. "I've just realized something that I should've seen a while ago."  
  
Serena shook her head. The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. "No. No, you're kidding, right? What happened to 'I love you'?"  
  
"Look, I just noticed something, ok? And I can't be with you anymore."  
  
Serena shook her head and sank to her knees. "Darien! Please!"  
  
But Darien didn't answer. He simply started walking again down the hallway to the dining hall.  
  
The girl on her knees shook her head and started sobbing. What did she do wrong? She cried and sobbed as she watched her love's retreating figure.  
  
***  
  
Serena sat on Molly's bed back in her old room, sobbing into her best friend's shoulder.  
  
"Shhh... It's ok, Serena. I knew there was something wrong with him," her friend comforted while hugging the crying girl.  
  
Serena shook her head and sat up. "Molly, I love him," she whispered.  
  
Molly nodded, sympathetically. "Yes, but if he doesn't love you back... it's his loss."  
  
Serena nodded and hugged her friend as fresh tears pushed out the old ones. "Thank you," she said to her friend. "You've always been there for me, Molly."  
  
***  
  
A woman with long silver hair in two buns with ponytails trailing from each bun appeared in front of the guards of the Earth castle. She wore a silver gown with a crescent moon pendent on the top and middle of the dress.  
  
The guards exchanged looks, then the one with brown hair spoke. "Please state your name and purpose."  
  
The woman held her head high. "My name is Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
The guards' eyes widened, and then they bowed to her. The one with the red hair spoke this time. "What is your purpose on Earth, your majesty?"  
  
"I am here to speak with the queen and king of Earth about my daughter who is currently living under the roofs of this castle."  
  
"Yes, your majesty. We will lead you to the king and queen." The two guards stood up and opened the doors of the castle.  
  
The guards led Queen Serenity through the halls of the castle and left her in a small conference room. "The king and queen will be with you in a moment." And then they left.  
  
Serenity sat down on a red cushion chair and waited. After a while, the door opened and in walked King Bryan and Queen Isabelle. They sat across the small room from her in two identical chairs to the one Serenity was sitting in.  
  
Serenity gave a warm smile and stood up. She curtsied. "Hello, King Bryan, Queen Isabelle."  
  
The king and queen exchanged glances, then Isabelle cleared her throat as Serenity sat down again. "You wanted to speak to us?"  
  
It was very rare that Queen Serenity of the Moon would talk to them. As long as Earth could remember, Serenity turned them down for being part of the Silver Millennium, and the king and queen of Earth hadn't been very fond of Queen Serenity.  
  
"Yes. Um... where should I start this?" Serenity thought. "Well, a while ago, maybe 16 or 17 years ago, I left a baby with a servant of yours here at the castle." The queen paused, looking as if she was thinking about something.  
  
Isabelle nodded. "Yes, go on."  
  
Serenity sighed. "Anyway, I have come here today to take her home with me. I feel that it is the right time now, and that she deserves to know of her past."  
  
The king and queen of Earth nodded, and Isabelle asked, "But, Queen Serenity, may I ask WHY you left her here on Earth? And what, pray tell, is her name?"  
  
"Her name is Serena." Serenity watched at the couples eyes turned to orbs.  
  
"You mean... blonde hair blue eyed Serena?" Isabelle asked.  
  
Serenity nodded. "At least, that is what I imagine she looks like..."  
  
"Oh! Our son is courting your Serena," the queen said, and the king nodded in agreement. "But, I'm afraid that something is going on between them. She was supposed to dine with us, but she hasn't left her room since a couple days ago. And Darien never talks about her anymore." The queen sighed. "It's terrible. They seemed so much in love, too." Isabelle shook her head, as if ridding her mind of the thought that they weren't seeing each other anymore. "Anyway, why did you leave Serena- PRINCESS Serena here on Earth, anyway?"  
  
"Why I left her here is of my business and of hers. No one needs to know why."  
  
Isabelle nodded and ducked her head. "I am sorry, Queen Serenity.  
  
"No matter." Serenity stood up and swallowed hard. Isabelle could have sworn she saw tears glisten in her eyes. "Now, if you give me the directions to her room, I will head down there and give her the news."  
  
King Bryan nodded. "Yes, Queen Serenity. Just head down the hall and- "  
  
"Why, Bryan, we will SHOW her where it is." Queen Isabelle smiled at Serenity and stood up.  
  
"But, dear, we-"  
  
"Come on, Bryan," Queen Isabelle said irritably. When Bryan stood up, Isabelle hissed in his ear, "Maybe if she sees how nice we are, she'll allow us to join the Silver Millennium. Now come ON."  
  
King Bryan shut his mouth and walked to the door, allowing the two women to walk out. "It's just this way," Isabelle said, smiling.  
  
The royal couple led Queen Serenity down the corridor and made a couple of turns before arriving in front of the mahogany door of Serena's room. "I'll just have a quick talk with her before you show yourself, if you don't mind," Isabelle suggested.  
  
Queen Serenity nodded and Isabelle knocked on the door, then opened it a crack and peered in.  
  
***  
  
Serena sat on her bed. She hadn't left her room since that dreadful day, which was only three days ago. Molly had brought some food to her, but she only ate nibbles of it. She didn't feel like eating or doing anything. She just stayed in her long, white nightgown all day and stayed in bed.  
  
After three days of crying, Serena was all out of tears. All that was left were the tears stains on her cheeks and her puffy bloodshot eyes. She thought that once Darien and she got together, she wouldn't have bloodshot eyes anymore. She thought the world would be perfect and she'd never cry again. But she was wrong. She was crying again, and she couldn't stop. Until now, since she had no more tears left in her eyes.  
  
She sighed and decided she should get up. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and dragged herself over to a full length mirror. She was shocked to see her reflection. Her hair was out of the two ponytails and was dragging on the floor. It was knotty and lost its shine, except around the roots where her hair was dirty. Her once shining, bright blue eyes were now dull, tired, and full of pain. Her face was pale, even more pale than what it usually was.  
  
Serena spun around, not wanting to stare at the girl in the mirror any longer. She looked around her elegant room, and then her eyes landed on a tray of food Molly had brought for her earlier. She started making her way over to the tray when a knock came from outside the door. She froze.  
  
Someone opened the door a tiny crack, and then she realized it was the queen. Her eyes widened and she bowed. "Y-your highness..." She glanced up as the queen opened the door more and slipped in, shutting it behind her.  
  
"My dear, you look so pale..." Queen Isabelle said as she glided over to her.  
  
Serena raised and looked at the queen. She took her hand and tilted Serena's head up and studied her. "You look frail and weak, child. What is wrong?" Queen Isabelle guided Serena over to the bed and they both sat down side by side.  
  
"I... I just haven't been feeling well, lately, I'm sorry to say," Serena lied. Well, it wasn't a TOTAL lie. She really hadn't been feeling well, but Queen Isabelle took it the way Serena intended she should.  
  
"Oh. I'm very sorry to hear that child. I do hope you feel better." Serena nodded and let Queen Isabelle continue. "Anyway, I hope you're up to meet someone. We... meaning my husband and I, we... we have found your mother."  
  
Serena looked up at the queen wide-eyed. "Y-you found my mother? MY mother?"  
  
Queen Isabelle nodded. "Yes, we have. And... well, I'll let your mother tell you. She's right outside. I'll let her in, if you are ready to see her."  
  
Serena nodded eagerly. She couldn't believe it! They found her mother! "Ah... My queen, I thank you so very much for searching and finding her for me. I greatly appreciate it."  
  
"Oh, eh... Well, we didn't really search. She kind of... just showed up. A little while ago, actually. She is... well, I'll just let you talk to her." The queen stood up and left Serena on the bed.  
  
The door opened and the queen slid out. Serena heard some talking outside, and she strained her ears to listen. Then she remembered how she looked. She cringed and quickly ran her fingers through her hair to try to make look a little neat. She rubbed her hands over her face to get rid of any sign of crying that she left behind.  
  
Then a woman walked in. She was very beautiful, Serena thought. She had beautiful long, silver hair in the same style as Serena usually wore it. But, of course, this lady's hair was longer. She seemed, almost, of royalty. She was stunned. She couldn't believe that this was her mother. She slowly stood up, but couldn't bring her feet to move.  
  
The woman, who claimed to be her mother, smiled almost relieving, and tears started streaming down her face. She, too, stood there and couldn't move. Then, as if on cue, the two ladies ran and embraced each other. Both of them were crying. Neither of them could believe this was actually happening.  
  
Once they were both calmed down, they sat on Serena's bed side by side as the queen and Serena had just a little while ago.  
  
Serena's mother smiled at her. "Well, let's start off with the basics. My name is Serenity, Queen Serenity."  
  
Serena's eyes widened. "Qu-Qu-QUEEN Serenity? Then... that makes me a... a..."  
  
"Yes, a princess. Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"The Moon Kingdom!" Serena couldn't believe it. Her? A PRINCESS? Was it possible?  
  
Queen Serenity nodded. "Yes, the Moon Kingdom. Anyway, I'm sure you would want to know why I left you here on Earth as a baby." Serena nodded, and then her mother continued. "Well, someone... Well, something happened on your day of birth, and I decided that you shouldn't be around the Moon Kingdom anymore. I was protecting you. Well, I'm pretty sure that... THING has passed, so I decided to introduce myself to you, and let you know of your past."  
  
Serena nodded, letting everything sink in. "Yes, but... what was that something that you needed to protect me from?"  
  
Queen Serenity stood up. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are safe, and I found you." She turned around to face Serena. "I will come for you tomorrow at the seventeenth hour of the day. I hope that gives you enough time to pack and say good bye to your friends. But don't worry, Serena, you will be able to visit them." She sighed. "It feels so good to say your name again."  
  
Serena stood up and hugged her mother. They embraced each other for a long time, before Queen Serenity told her that she had to go. Serena was sad to see her leave, but she knew that her mother, as the queen of the moon, had many duties.  
  
The second the queen left the room, the blonde girl dashed to her dresser and pulled out her old servant's dress which she pulled on over her nightgown. She slipped her servant shoes on, then flew out the room to find Molly and Ilene.  
  
***  
  
The door of the prince's room opened and in walked Darien. "So," he said to himself as he shut the door behind him. "She's a princess." He snorted. "She's probably gonna get married to a prince of another planet. Mars, or something." He shook his head, pretending not to care.  
  
But he did care. Deep in his heart, he knew he cared. He didn't want anyone else to touch her, kiss her, or marry her. He didn't want any guy to even be NEAR her. But he couldn't admit it. He had to get over her because she didn't love him.  
  
The prince sighed and plopped himself down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling. 'Why can't I get her out of my head?' he thought. 'Because you still love her!' his conscience shouted at him.  
  
He sighed exasperatingly and told his conscience to shut up. So what if he was still loved her. She didn't love him, and that was enough to hurt him.  
  
Darien turned on his sighed and stared at the floor. "Whatever. I just gotta ignore the fact that I still love her," he said firmly to himself.  
  
But he knew he could never just forget about her or his love for her.  
  
***  
  
"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Serena exclaimed as she hugged her best friend. "I promise I'll write to you and visit you." She turned to Ilene. "Oh Ilene! You've been so good to me!" She hugged her former almost mother.  
  
"Serena..." Ilene hugged the princess back. "I'll miss you so much. I'll try not to cry."  
  
Serena pulled away. "Me, too," she said, even though she already had tears in her eyes. She let out a shaky sigh and gave them each a big hug before sulking down the hallway.  
  
The princess stared down at her black dress. She had worn is specifically because it was like she was going to a funeral. She knew she would probably never see Darien again, and that just tore up her heart even more. But she had to say goodbye to him. She just could leave without seeing him one more time.  
  
The corridor seemed to grow longer with every step she took. She eventually came in view of his door, and that's when her throat started to close up and her eyes sting with tears. She shook her head, telling herself that she HAD to do this. She gulped and rapped her knuckles upon the wood lightly. She stared at the floor and clutched the thick material of her dress to stay calm.  
  
And then the door opened.  
  
She glanced up and looked Darien in the eyes. "I'm leaving now," she said quietly and returned her gaze to the floor.  
  
From the corner of her eye, she saw him nod. "Have fun being a princess," he muttered.  
  
She nodded slowly, then looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She lunged at him and hugged him while sobbing into his shoulder. "I'll miss you," she whispered, then with one last sob, she took off down the hall leaving behind a bewildered prince.  
  
***  
  
The prince stared at Serena ran down the hall. Maybe she DID love him. Maybe he made a mistake.  
  
He took a step forward and opened his mouth to call to her, but thought better of it. No, she didn't love him. If she did, she would've told him right then, right? He was just denying the fact that she didn't love him because he wanted her to love him because he loved her.  
  
Darien shook his head. It was too complicated to think about. He decided to forget about it and walked back into his room where he could take his mind off of Serena.  
  
***  
  
The princess stood in the portal room of the Earth castle. She was finally going to live with her true mother. She smiled lightly at the thought, but then thought about Darien.  
  
She was going to miss him so much. She hugged herself and stared at the two trunks of her belongings next to her. It wasn't fair. Why had he broken it off with her? He said he loved her, and she loved him with all her heart. Didn't she know how many nights she had spent crying over him? He obviously did not.  
  
But... did he really love her? Maybe he didn't. But she knew he had. She could feel it when she was around him and see it in his eyes. What was wrong? Why didn't he want her anymore.  
  
Serena stared at the trunks as tears started falling rapidly down her face. She closed her eyes and hugged herself tightly. She had to get over him, but it was so hard. She was in love with him, and you can't just get over love.  
  
She let out a sob, but kept her eyes shut. She heard the people working the portal asking if she was alright. She didn't answer. She just kept her eyes closed.  
  
A manly voice interrupted her thoughts. "Are you ready, Princess?"  
  
She nodded her head and kept her eyes closed. Then she felt a tingling feeling all over her body and she knew she was leaving. She was leaving the home she had stayed for 16, almost 17, years. She was leaving her friends. She was leaving her temporary and very close mother. She was leaving behind the man she loved.  
  
***  
  
*Dances around* Oh yeah! Who's done chapter 9?! I'm done chapter 9! Hee hee. Sorry. I'm just happy. It took me a while to write this, but here it is! I had writers block for a while, but then I got rid of it! And I finished it! Please review and e-mail me! VanillaChick32@yahoo.com  
  
Thanks so much for reading my story! I love you all! *hugs everyone*  
  
xoxo Sere 


	11. Chapter 10

The Black Rose Curse  
  
By Princess Serena  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Gomen! Gomen! GOMEN!!! School's is very annoying and time-consuming. Plus I got band from the internet. -_- Long story. Anyway, I'm here! With chapter 10!! Please leave comments! ^_^ Thank you all who left reviews! I'd go and check who did, but I'm not allowed on line. *sigh*  
  
I love you all! Thank you for reading! You guys are the greatest ever!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I am not a professional writer or anything. I only have about $10 is you really wanna sue me.  
  
Something 'bout the way you looked at me Made me think for a moment That maybe we were meant to be Living our lives separately And it's strange that things change But not me wanting you so desperately  
  
-'Desperately' by Michelle Branch  
  
***  
  
The newly discovered Moon Princess lay on her bed in a white satin nightgown twisting the white and light pink sheets of her bed around her long, slender finger. She stared at the top of the canopy above her bed and sighed. She hadn't been herself lately, knowing that Darien wanted her out of his life.  
  
She clutched the material and sat up. It just wasn't fair! What had she done? He never said. She pushed back the tears and fell back onto her pillow.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something or someone tap her head. She turned over and found a black cat on her pillow only to roll her eyes and turn away. She was poked again, and she gave in a rolled over. "What?" she asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Get up, lazy bum. It's almost lunch time," the cat replied.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes stared at the cat. "Lunaaaaaaa..." she moaned.  
  
The cat, who was obviously named Luna, nudged the princess's shoulder with her head. "Come on. Get up, sleepy head. Queen Serenity is waiting for you in the dining hall. You already missed breakfast."  
  
The princess sighed and sat up. "Fine. I'm up. Happy?"  
  
In response, the cat gathered the sheets in her mouth and pulled them back off Serena. "Get up and get dressed. And in a nice dress, too. None of that playing around stuff you usually wear."  
  
The bed was empty after Serena had stuck her tongue out at her cat, then got up and made her way over to the large closet full of dresses. She stared blankly at the dresses until Luna came over and started helping her pick out one.  
  
"I think you should wear the blue one. It brings out your eyes," Luna suggested.  
  
Serena shrugged dully and dragged the dress out. She trudged into the bathroom and washed her hair quickly and washed her face. Then she slipped into the dress. She came out and watched Luna nod in approval. She walked over to her closet with shoes and picked out some dark blue ones to match the dress, even though she knew no one would see them.  
  
Serena turned around to face the cat. "Is this ok, Luna?"  
  
"Yes. No hurry down there. And don't rip your dress again!" Luna had to scream the last sentence because the princess was already heading out the door and down the hall after seeing what time it was.  
  
The blue dress was so long that Serena had to hold it up as she ran and she still tripped a couple times. Luckily, though, she didn't fall. She flew down the hall passing a few servants and even running into one. She quickly helped pick up the laundry and put it in the basket, then continued her sprint to meet her mother.  
  
Once again, she had tripped on her dress, and this time, she fell. She cringed and looked at the small rip at the bottom of her dress. She silently prayed that no one would notice, then picked herself up and hurried down the hall once again.  
  
Eventually, she made it to the dining hall where her mother was. Serena was panting and trying to catch her breath when she noticed that there was more than one person in the dining hall, and the four girls looked around her age, maybe.  
  
The queen got up and smiled at her daughter. She glided over to the confused princess and stood behind her with her hands on Serena's shoulders. "Girls," she started. "May I introduce to you the Princess of the Moon."  
  
Queen Serenity led her daughter over to the table and had her sit down next to her. "Serena, I'd like you to meet your guardians, the Sailor Scouts. This is Princess Raye of Mars," she gestured to a girl with long black hair, "and Princess Ami of Mercury," a girl with short blue hair, "Princess Mina of Venus," the Queen motioned to a girl with long blonde hair, blonder than Serena's, pulled up into a red bow, "and Princess Lita of Jupiter." Serena gawked at the name. The girl with brown hair tied up in a ponytail stared at her.  
  
"You're... You're that cook from Earth..." Serena said surprised.  
  
Lita looked as if she didn't know what she was talking about, but then smiled as her green eyes showed remembrance. "And you were that servant."  
  
Serena smiled and nodded. "Funny we're meeting up again."  
  
Lita nodded while still smiling. The other girls looked confused, but Lita just laughed. "We'll tell you guys later."  
  
Serena smiled then stared at her lap. She looked down at the rip on the side of her dress and saw it had made it all the way up to her knee. She cringed, but looked up and smiled again. Maybe someone actually WOULD be seeing the blue shoes she was wearing.  
  
"Anyway," Queen Serenity said. "We will be having a party, well, ball, in honor of your 17th birthday, and welcoming home of the moon princess." She paused, then gasped. "I almost forgot!" The queen turned toward her daughter and placed her index and middle fingers on Serena's head.  
  
The princess closed her eyes and felt a strong warmth on her forehead. When she opened her eyes, her mother was smiling at her. "You now have the mark of the moon family," she said.  
  
Serena blinked, then looked at the silver goblet at her place. She saw her reflection, and on her forehead was a gold crescent moon mark. She smiled and looked up at everyone. She didn't know what to say. Yes, she felt whole now. Nothing was missing.  
  
Well, something was missing. A half of her was missing, or at least it felt like it. And she knew why, but her mind dared not even think it. She had to forget, even if it took all her strength.  
  
The food was served, and everyone made small talk while eating their lunch. Serena nibbled on a chicken sandwich, thinking about the Earth, and everyone there. Well, ALMOST everyone.  
  
"Is that ok with you, Serena?"  
  
Serena snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. "Is what ok?"  
  
The queen smiled. "We will have your party three days from now, since that is when your 17th birthday is."  
  
"Oh, yes. That's perfectly fine with me," the princess agreed.  
  
"Great! I have already ordered your dress for the ball, and it is being made this very second. It will be delivered to you that night, and you will wear it." Queen Serenity put her index finger to her lips in thought. "Oh! And we shall invite the Earth family, seeing as how they took you in. Won't that be splendid?"  
  
"The... the Earth family?" She gulped.  
  
"Why, yes, of course. We heard that you got pretty friendly with the prince," Queen Serenity commented. The other girls at the table smiled and whispered to each other.  
  
"Oh... Well, yes... I guess that would be the right thing to do..." she trailed off. Serena swallowed, then put her sandwich down on her ivory plate. "Will you excuse me, please. I am suddenly not hungry and feel that I need to lay down." She stood up.  
  
Queen Serenity brows knitted together in concern. "Are you alright, dear?"  
  
Serena nodded. "Yes, I just think I need some rest." And with that comment, she flew out of the dining hall and down the corridor.  
  
Time passed, and Serena finally made her way to the rose gardens. She tried to catch her breath, and sunk to the ground on her knees. She was still breathing heavily as she observed the roses: red, white, pink, yellow, blue, and all the colors. She swallowed and remembered how Darien and her used to sit in the rose gardens together. She choked back the tears, urging her self not to cry.  
  
But it didn't work. All the memories were flooding her head, and the tears just spilled out. She covered her face and sobbed. She was ashamed for crying like this, and she scolded herself for coming here.  
  
The sobs racked her body and more tears flowed. She couldn't stop thinking about him. His dark blue eyes, his raven-colored hair, his smile... everything. She didn't know why he had done what he did. What did she do? Did she say something? Did she do something so horrible for him to make her go through this pain? Did he even know how much pain she was going through?  
  
She rested her head on the ground and kept her eyes closed. She had to go on. She couldn't keep thinking about him anymore. She wouldn't be able to live if she did. She had to forget him despite of everything. She just had to.  
  
***  
  
Darien trudged down the corridors of the castle, slowly making his way to his mother and father's room. They said they had something to tell him... but what? He shook his head. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything much anymore. The one thing that mattered in life was gone now... and he felt as if his heart had been ripped out nad torn to shreds. He didn't have any emotion anymore, and he'd locked himself out from the world. He hadn't talked to his best friend for about a week, but it wasn't like he wanted to talk to anyone. He just wanted to be alone. And why was he in this state? Because one girl broke his heart...  
  
No. He had to stop thinking about her. Why was he? He had to get her out of his head, but it was just so hard. He remembered how her laugh sounded like twinkling bells in the night. Her hair was so golden, so beautiful, and her eyes were so blue, a laughing blue, always laughing, never weeping. Except that one time. But why had she wept? Why had she cried? She didn't care-  
  
"Darien..."  
  
The prince whipped around to come face to face with his best friend.  
  
"I haven't seen you for a week. What's up? Why have you locked yourself away from the world?" Andrew asked with true sincerity.  
  
Darien raked his fingers through his thick, raven hair. "I've just had a lot of things on my mind, I guess. But I can't talk now. I'm supposed to meet my parents. Without another word, he spun around and took off down the hallway with long and fast strides. He didn't want to talk about it.  
  
The door of his parents' room finally came into view, and the prince rapped on the mahogany door with his knuckles lightly. The door instantly opened and his mother's face came into view. She smiled, then pulled him into a tight hug. "Ah, my son. We must talk," she said, then pulled away and let him enter.  
  
The queen closed the door, and Darien sat down in a red armchair across the room from where his parents were. His mother sat down gracefully on the king-sized golden-draped bed, while his father sat next to his wife.  
  
The king spoke first. "We have been informed that the princess of the moon, Serena, as you well know, will be turning 17 and having a welcome home/17th birthday party. We have been invited, but I'm afraid we have a very important meeting that day and cannot attend."  
  
"Therefore," the queen continued. "You must go in place of us. She is your friend, of course. I don't see why you wouldn't want to go."  
  
Darien's blood ran cold. Go to the moon? To see HER? The girl who broke his heart? "B-but Mother," he stuttered, trying desperately to think of any excuse.  
  
"That isn't a problem, is it?" the king asked in a stern, deep voice while arching a thick eyebrow.  
  
The prince shut his mouth and shook his head stiffly. "No, I'll go," he replied. Yes, he would go, but just to go. He'd avoid her at all costs.  
  
Darien stood up, his whole body tense. "Thank you, Mother, Father, but I fear I have some business to take care of. Please inform me of when the party is, and I will... happily... go." He struggled to say the word 'happily'. He wouldn't go happily. He'd go miserably. He'd be extremely miserable. He wouldn't mention that, though.  
  
With one swift motion, the prince exited the room leaving his parents in slight confusion.  
  
***  
  
Serena stood on a stool in her room, holding her tired arms out while she had about 5 or 6 women swarm around her, making measurements and fixing her dress. She didn't exactly like it, and she hoped she could suggest some alterations.  
  
"Ow!" She winced when she felt a sharp pain on her stomach.  
  
The seamstress apologized earnestly and respectfully, then went back to her work. The princess sighed wondering how much longer this would take.  
  
She turned her head to see herself in the mirror. The observed the dress with a little scrunch in her nose from disgust. It was white. Yes, she loved the color, but this dress wasn't exactly what she pictured her dress to be. There was too much beads, bows, and lace. So many beads drooped off the top of the skirt along with the lace. There was a big bow in the back made of ribbon, and more bows along her waist.  
  
One woman seemed to notice her displeasure and asked, "Is there something wrong, Princess?" The other maids looked up.  
  
"Well, do you mind if I make some suggestions?" Serena looked at them hopefully.  
  
They didn't seem to mind, and they shook their heads.  
  
The princess grinned, then put her arms down and started making suggestions. She pointed out the bigger things, like the bows, then the tinier details. The maids seemed to like her ideas, but the dress would need a lot of work.  
  
The maids quickly stripped her from the dress and hurried out of the room to make the alterations. Yes, there needed to be so many changes to ALL her dresses. They were too frilly for her, WAY too frilly.  
  
She quickly pulled out her old maid's dress, slipped it on, then took out one of her nice gowns. She grabbed a needle and thread, along with a seam- ripper and a pair of scissors, then sat down in her armchair and got to work. This would take all day, and probably longer.  
  
***  
  
The three days rolled by quickly, and all the preparations were almost done. Serena stood in the ball room admiring the decorations. It would be even prettier at night, with the chandelier on and the silver candles lit. But it was already so beautiful! The floor was pure marble, and the walls painted white with a tint of silver. There were small, round tables in tiny groups on the side of the ballroom, almost exactly like the balls on Earth. They were draped in silver, and in the middle of each table was a large, silver candle.  
  
Serena thought the whole room just seemed to sparkle. It was so beautiful that she didn't realize she was standing with her mouth wide opened, not to mention that someone was talking to her.  
  
"Moon to Meatball Head!"  
  
The princess blinked and looked at the dark-haired girl in front of her. She rolled her eyes. "Raye, my mother does her hair like this too," she pointed out.  
  
"Hmm, you're right, but this is YOUR nick name." Raye grinned.  
  
Serena looked around at the room again, mesmerized by its beauty.  
  
"Jeez, Serena, you're almost 17. You'd think you would stop spacing out by now," said Raye exasperatedly.  
  
"Just because I dream and not totally down-to-Moon like you doesn't mean I'm immature."  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"No, but you implied it."  
  
And that's when the great tongue war began.  
  
"You're BOTH immature," came a voice from behind both of them."  
  
The two princesses stopped and looked at the Jupiter princess who stood smirking with the Venus and Mercury princesses.  
  
They both rolled their eyes and said, "Whatever."  
  
"Serena, your mother wanted me to tell you that she wanted to see you," Ami said.  
  
"And she said that your dress was on your bed in your room," Mina finished. "She said that it looked so much better than what it did before and tat you have great taste."  
  
Serena smiled. "You should see what I did to the other dresses in my closet."  
  
The girls rose a brow in unison at the Moon princess, then grinned at her.  
  
"I'll see you guys later tonight, alright?"  
  
The girls nodded, then watched their princess skip out of the room to see her mother.  
  
***  
  
As for the prince of Earth, the day he dreaded had finally arrived, and too fast for him. He stood in front of his mirror. His parents were making him were a very formal tuxedo. They never made him wear a tuxedo, but according to his parents, he wore when to his 10th birthday ball, and since this was the Moon princess's home-coming/birthday ball, he needed to wear one. Plus, the queen said they wore tuxedos all the time to balls on the moon, so he was forced to.  
  
He hadn't put on the tuxedo on quite yet; there were still a couple of hours left, and he wanted to make them as long as possible.  
  
He couldn't believe that he was going to the moon by himself. He also heard that he could have a conference with the queen herself about making the Earth part of the Silver Millennium! His parents must trust him a lot to let him do this, especially by himself.  
  
Darien was pretty excited about being part of the Silver Millennium, but the rest of the party he was dreading. He ran his fingers through his dark hair, a habit he had for as long as he could remember, and sighed. He really didn't want to go, and if he told his parents that he didn't want to, he'd have to explain the whole thing them, and he really didn't feel up to doing that.  
  
But then a thought crossed his mind. What if... What if he had misread her? What if it was just a crazy thought? What is HE himself had broken HER heart, and not the other way around? Those tears seemed so real, and what if they were.  
  
Darien's heart stopped and he sat down on his bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. What had he done? He had made a terrible mistake. He loved her, and she loved him. He'd broken the heart of his love, his one and only love.  
  
The pain surged through him like a thousand lightning bolts from Jupiter. He had hurt her so much, and he couldn't bare it.  
  
And for the first time in such a long while, he cried.  
  
***  
  
Serena closed the door of her room and leaned against it. She took in a shaky breath, then let it out. Her mother had told her that the prince of Earth was coming, and only him. Not his family, but just him. And that the she, the queen, and Darien would talk afterwards about letting the Earth into the Silver Millennium.  
  
She noticed that her whole body was shaking. She thought that she'd never have to see him again, but she had to, and now it would be even tougher to get him out of her mind.  
  
No, she COULD do it. Yes, she could.  
  
She straitened herself up and calmed her stirring body, then looked at her gown for the evening on her bed. She gasped at its radiance. It was even more beautiful than she expected! And the maids had added a little more than she wanted, but it wasn't too much. It was perfect.  
  
The dress was still completely white, but there was a tiny exception. There was a high "princess" waist marked with small, bead-sized pearls, and then a beautiful embroidered design above the chest where the dress ended below her collarbone. The sleeves were slightly poofy, but it seemed to suit the dress and make it even more pretty. The rest of the dress flowed from her "princess" waist down to her feet, and a bow with long tails streamed out of the bow and flowed with the rest of the dress.  
  
It was absolutely gorgeous and she made a mental note to thank the maids with extremely gratefulness.  
  
Luna popped into the room minutes later and informed the princess, "The queen says you must get ready now, for the ball will start in an hour."  
  
Serena nodded, and Luna left. The blonde picked up the dress, then walked into the bathroom to get ready.  
  
***  
  
Prince Darien stood in front of his mirror, once again, but in his tuxedo. He fixed his hair and bow tie and searched his image for any other flaws.  
  
'Serena, I'm very sorry for what I said. I made a wrong judgement and my life had been terrible without you. I know I have broken your heart, and I probably don't deserve you, and I will understand if you never want to see me again. Any guy would be lucky to have you. I just hope whatever guy you choose will treat you correctly as I had tried to do, yet failed. All I ask is for your forgiveness, but I know I do not even deserve that. But I ask you to please remember that I will always be here for you no matter what,' Darien recited in his mind. He didn't want her to choose another man, but he wanted what would make her happy.  
  
He hoped she would say yes and take him back, even though he didn't deserve her. But he'd try his best.  
  
And with one last glance in the mirror, he swept out of the room and headed down the hall, ready to face the love of his life, and hopefully win her back.  
  
***  
  
Serena smiled and nodded at the guest she was talking to. She must have talked to a billion people already, and it was quite tiring. She just wanted to get out and go to the rose gardens, he favorite place ever since she got here. It was on Earth as well, so she immediately fell in love with the one on the moon.  
  
She had gotten many compliments and envious glares. The compliments, of course, were from the men who desired her, and the women didn't seem to enjoy their men drooling over this new princess. She was wearing her dress with a pearl bracelet on either wrist and beautiful gold earrings her mother had given to her. She also wore pearl-beaded barrettes in her hair along with pearl-stringed ponytail holders around each bun. She had to admit, though, she thought she wasn't nearly as attractive as some of the women here, such as Raye or Mina, but for some reason SHE was the one attracting the men.  
  
Ami started having an intellectual talk with the man that was talking to Serena not that long ago, and took this as her moment to slip away.  
  
Her plan worked, and she was soon in the rose gardens. She sat down on a bench and admired the white and red roses around her.  
  
Throughout the enormous crowd, she hadn't seen Darien anywhere. Maybe he didn't come. Maybe he was busy or something. Maybe she wouldn't have to face him. She let out a sigh of relief at this thought.  
  
For some reason, something beckoned her to get up and start walking. So she did. She walked around for a while, getting lost in her thought and the wonderful scent of the roses. She didn't care how long she had been out here. The music was enough to keep the guests entertained until she came back. It wasn't like she WASN'T gonna come back. That'd be so silly. It was her party, after all.  
  
Her thoughts kept drifting, and she kept staring at the roses and she walked. But then something caught her eyes. A black rose. She frowned. Black roses should ruin this beautiful garden. She walked over to it, then gracefully bent and picked it out of the ground she stood up and twirled it between her finger.  
  
She winced and felt a sharp pain in her finger. She looked down and saw a drop of blood on her finger tip. The thorn had pricked her finger by accident.  
  
Then her breath caught in her throat and her body tensed. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. She sunk to the ground, then fell over on her side. She released the black rose from her fingers. Her breath started to become shallow and more rapid.  
  
And then all the memories came flooding back to her like a rushing river breaking through a dam. She remembered Metallic, and how she had killed her father, and almost killed her as well. She saw her mother banishing Metallic and leaving only her soul. And she remembered the curse. That's why she couldn't kiss Darien. Part of her knew not to, but yet something told her to come and prick her finger on this rose.  
  
Hot tears streamed down her face and sunk into the soft ground. "No..." she whispered. Darien would never know how much she loved him, and she'd never live her life like she should.  
  
It was over for her, she knew it.  
  
But then she heard someone running, coming for her, and someone call her name...  
  
***  
  
Darien swished the water in his goblet around. He scanned the crowed with his deep blue eyes. He had seen Serena a few times, but she hadn't seen him and she looked to busy anyway.  
  
Oh, how he longed to talk to her, to hold her, to kiss her. But he couldn't just walk up to her and give his speech, not when she was so busy. She had to please her subjects by greeting them, and letting them talk to their newly discovered princess.  
  
But when he did see her, she looked so beautiful, maybe even more grown up than before. Her warm glow was brighter now, but she seemed a little bored with the whole thing, like she wanted to be somewhere else, talking to someone else. Could that someone possibly be him?  
  
The prince sat down in a chair at a table and listened to the music. He smiled slightly, remembering all the times Serena had sung at his parents' balls. Her voice was so beautiful. If only her mother knew, then Serena could get her subjects to love her more.  
  
He took a sip from his goblet. Throughout the night, he had gotten several flirtatious glances and gestures, but he didn't seem to care. His heart was already set on another. A couple girls actually came up to him to talk. Sure, they seemed like nice girls, but he was in love with someone else. He wanted to shout it to the world, prove it to the world, no, the universe, that he was in love, in love with the most beautiful, kind, wonderful, sweet, perfect girl ever to exist. But that would have to wait, and hopefully he would get his chance.  
  
It had been a while, and Darien hadn't seen his love anywhere. Maybe she had escaped from all those people swarming her, like she seemed to have wanted to do. 'The rose gardens!' his mind shouted at him. Without even thinking, he stood up and let his feet and heart lead him.  
  
They led him towards the rose gardens exit from the dining hall. He smirked at himself and shook his head. 'I should have known,' he thought.  
  
He stepped out of the dining hall and into the warm air. Then again, it was always nice on the moon. But the second he stepped into the night, he felt something terribly wrong. He put his hand on his beating heart; it was beating so rapidly. He felt the pain of someone near by, and he knew that that pain was from Serena.  
  
His eyes widened, and then her ran off through the gardens searching for his love. He looked for about a minute, and arrived just in time to see his love fall to the ground. "Serena!" he cried out. He ran faster, trying to get to her, then saw her fall over completely. He could feel her pain, but he didn't want to. He didn't want her to experience any pain at all. "Serena!" he called out again.  
  
Darien raced to her side and put an arm under her neck to support her and an arm on the other side of her waist. "Serena," he said. He was starting to get scared.  
  
Serena opened her eyes and looked up at Darien. "D-Darien..." she said weakly with tears in her eyes. One managed to slip out and run down her face.  
  
Darien brushed the tear away with his thumb, and held back his own tears as much as he could. "What happened...?"  
  
"Th-There was a curse... I'm sorry..."  
  
"No, Serena, no. I'M sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did-"  
  
"Shh," she cut him off. "Listen to me." She struggled to get her words out.  
  
Darien nodded tearfully and held her close, taking in her every word.  
  
"Darien, I... I... I think I'm... d-dying..."  
  
***  
  
Woo hoo! Chapter 10 done! Cliffie! Hee hee. I'm so evil. Don't worry, though. I'll try to get Chapter 11 out as soon as I can. ^_^ I have so much time since I'm grounded from the internet, and my teachers aren't giving me THAT much homework, and I get it done quicker. Wee! ^_^ Well, I'm gonna go see if I can sneak online to get this chapter up.  
  
Gomen again! I'm so sorry that it took so long. *cries* I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!! And still read please!!  
  
xoxo Sere 


	12. Chapter 11

The Black Rose Curse  
  
By Princess Serena  
  
Chapter 11  
  
I'm back with chapter 11! I hope you all liked the last chapter. I know, it was a cliffie, but now you can read more! Thank you everyone for reviewing! Please review! Love ya all!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Check the last 10 chapters.  
  
***  
  
"Darien... I... I... I think I'm... d-dying..."  
  
Darien shook his head. "N-no! Don't say that! You're not! We'll get you inside and everything will be ok."  
  
At that point, an evil laughter shrieked through the night, and a woman with long auburn hair and dark, cold eyes stepped out of her hiding place wearing a tight, dark purple dress that flared out from the knees and down. She wasn't standing on the ground, but floating about 3 inches above it. A cold smirk was placed on her blood-red lips.  
  
The prince looked up as he heard the laughter and froze when he saw whom it belonged to. "Beryl..." he whispered. Then he became very angry, put Serena down carefully, and ran over and grabbed Beryl by the arms. She was about two inches taller than him, so he had to look up to her. "What did you do to her?" he sneered.  
  
She laughed again. "Me? I didn't do anything, but I know who did." A black cloud-spirit floated from behind Beryl and above her head. Her eyes were flashing red and angry, yet laughing, but evilly, at the same time.  
  
Darien let go of Beryl and back away a couple steps. "What did you do to her?!" he shouted angrily.  
  
"You little princess can tell you," Beryl said, as if she was speaking for Metallica. "But all I'll say is that if you leave her now, I can give you tremendous amount of power, king of the universe, and me as your queen."  
  
"Never!"  
  
Beryl scowled. "Fine! Then your girl will die!"  
  
"No!" Darien shouted. "Why are you doing this Beryl?!"  
  
"You left me for that little moon twit! She stole you from me, poisoned your mind so she could have you to herself. We had so much going for us, and then she had to come around and use her moon poison."  
  
"What are you talking about? We were never together! We never had anything! My mother tried to set us up, but I was already in love with someone else! I didn't know it at the time, but I do now! I'm in love with Serena, and nothing will ever stop that!" Darien proclaimed.  
  
Beryl sneered again. "Then she will die!" With that, a dark purple thunder bolt shot out of her hand and at the princess, who screamed in pain.  
  
Darien gasped and ran over to Serena, not noticing that Beryl disappeared. He held her in his arms. "Serena! Please! You can't leave me! You're not dying!" A lone tear ran down his cheek.  
  
Serena reached up weakly and wiped the tear away. "Darien, I have something to tell you." She had trouble speaking, and gasped for air every now and then, but began her story anyway. "You know that I'm the moon princess, but no one ever knew why I was on Earth, even me. Even when I came back, my mother still wouldn't tell me. She said it didn't matter. B- but, it did." She paused to take a breath. "W-Well, when I was a baby and just born, there was a great celebration. Everyone was there, everyone except Metallica, who had tried to take over my mother's kingdom. After that, Queen Serenity gave Metallica a choice of any planet she wanted. So she chose a planet that was teeming with life, but when she arrived, everything died off because she treated it so badly, not to mention that she was filled with evil.  
  
"Anyway, on my day of birth, Metallica came, even though she wasn't invited. She intended to kill me by sending a beam of energy towards me, but it hit my father instead, and that's why I never met him." A tear slid out of her tearful blue eyes. "Well, Metallica was going to leave, but then she got a different idea. Killing my father wasn't enough for her, so she put a curse on me." She swallowed hard, then said, "She said that if I don't get my true love's first kiss ON my 17th birthday, I prick my finger on the thorn of a black rose in the rose gardens... and... and..."  
  
Darien's eyes were wide. He now knew why she wouldn't kiss him. Because she couldn't. The power of the moon was in her, and there was always something telling her not to kiss him. "Serena... I'm sorry..."  
  
The princess reached up weakly and ran her fingers through his thick hair. "Don't be. I... I guess this is how my life is supposed to end, and I can't help that."  
  
"No! But I could! I could've waited! I could've accepted that, but I didn't." The tears started to leave his eyes and flow down his cheeks.  
  
"Darien..." Her tears left her eyes as well and traveled down her face quickly. Her breath started shortening. "Darien... I just wanted to tell... to tell you... that... I-I love you. I always will, even if I'm... I'm dead..."  
  
Darien held her close. "I love you so much."  
  
Neither one of them realized that the queen, Luna, Artemis, and the 4 planet scouts were watching, crying along with each other and holding each other, trying to comfort them.  
  
"I... I love you Darien..." she said, tears running down her cheeks. And with those last words, she fell limp in his arms.  
  
"No..." Darien whispered. "NO!!" He held his love, crying and choking back the sobs. "I love you, I love you," he whispered.  
  
But then an idea popped into his head. Maybe he could still save her! He pulled away slightly and head his head inches away from hers. And then slowly, Darien pressed his lips against Serena's cold ones. A tear fell from his eye and landed on her cheek, and then he pulled away, watching for any sign of life.  
  
When he didn't see any, he began to cry softly again, and held her close, whispering things in her ear he wished he had told her before. "I love you, Serena. I loved you all my life, even if I didn't know it. I was wrong. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you."  
  
"Darien?" a weak voice whispered in his ear.  
  
Darien pulled away staring at her in disbelief, relief, and love all mixed together to form one emotion in his cerulean orbs. "S-Serena?"  
  
"Darien..." Tears of joy streaked down her face. "You saved me."  
  
She was engulfed by his muscular arms, and she reached up weakly, holding him tightly. "I'm so glad you're alive," he whispered. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I pushed you away. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."  
  
Serena shook her head against his shoulder. "No, you didn't know. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."  
  
The couple sat like that for a while, and soon the queen approached with Serena's four guardians. Queen Serenity ran over and sunk to the ground. "Oh, Serena," she said softly.  
  
They pulled away, and Serena reached over hugging her mother. "I'm ok now, Mother. I'm ok."  
  
The other princesses ran over, hugging their own princess, glad that she was alive. Everything was going to be ok.  
  
***  
  
Yes, I'm sorry this chapter was so short, and I'm pretty sure it's the end. I have no more ideas! My brain is washed out! And please forgive me for not writing for so long. Gomen! And thank you all for reading! You're the best. ^^  
  
xoxo Sere 


End file.
